Our Bundle of Joy
by BTR-aholic
Summary: Kendall and Logan are together and they ask Jo to be a surrogate for them. But what complications will arise, and will the whole surrogacy blow up in their faces? KOGAN!
1. Month One

**A/N: So this story is for BandanaGurl. She gave me the idea and I'm writing this for her. So here it goes.**

**Summary: Kendall and Logan are together and they ask Jo to be a surrogate for them. But what complications will arise? KOGAN!**

**Our Bundle of Joy**

**Chapter 1**

**Month One**

Logan and Kendall were cleaning their house in Los Angeles trying to keep busy so they could keep their minds of the task that was ahead of them. They were waiting for Dak and Jo to arrive and Kendall could see that Logan was more nervous than he had ever been in his entire life. Logan was organizing the computer desk in the living room yet again.

"She's gonna say no," was all Kendall could hear Logan muttering. Kendall knew that Logan was completely on edge and he hated to see it. Logan was sweating and was shaking and he had only seen Logan like this once, when they were going on stage to do their first live concert.

Kendall walked up to Logan and wrapped his arms around him in a soothing manner. "Baby, you have nothing to be nervous about, the very worst she'll do is say no, and she can't do it."

That didn't help Logan at all. When Kendall looked him in the eyes he could see that Logan had tears in them. "She can't say no. They won't let us adopt and this is the only chance we may have of having a child, if she says no we will have to have someone we don't know do it and I don't know if I am comfortable with that."

Kendall nodded, knowing that Logan was right. He pulled Logan close and gave him a kiss on the top of his head. "Babe, you are a doctor. How can you be nervous? You save lives every single day and your nervous about Jo saying no?"

Logan knew that he was being a little ridiculous but he couldn't help it. A baby was the last thing they needed to complete their lives. "You're right. I just don't want her to say no. If she does we will be back to square one and then we have to start all over again!" Logan knew that he couldn't handle that.

Kendall and Logan nearly jumped three feet when the doorbell finally rang. They both ran to the door and when they opened it they saw Jo and her boyfriend, Dak Zevon standing in front of them. "Hey guys!" She said. She wrapped her arms around both of them and gave them a hug.

They invited them both in and walked with them into the living room. Dak was smiling at Kendall when they went to sit down. "Dude, your game last night was fucking sick! Five goals, against the Red Wings? That is amazing!"

Kendall chuckled and just shrugged his shoulders. Kendall had given up his dream of the Minnesota Wild and had settled on the L.A. Kings so that he and Logan could stay where they are. Logan had been an resident at a local hospital and had to work his way up and moving would have just made it to where he had to start all over again.

"Thanks dude, but Lidstrom gave me a run for my money. He was rough." Kendall said rubbing the back of his neck. Nicklas Lidstrom had checked Kendall several times from behind and Kendall was feeling it the that day.

Jo however, seemed to want to get right to the point. "So, why is it you called me over here on this fine day?" She asked in a curious tone.

Kendall and Logan gave each other nervous glances and finally Kendall stepped up and started speaking. "Well, Jo, you know that Logan and I cherish your friendship. And of course we appreciate all the support you have given us through the last three years, right?"

Jo nodded. Kendall and Logan had come out to the world three years ago when they were twenty one. Logan was the next to speak. "And the only reason we are asking you this is because you are the woman we trust most in this world."

Jo raised her eyebrows and gave the two guys a confused look. "Okay?" She said in an unsure voice.

"We want to have a baby, but we can't adopt and we would need a surrogate." Logan said bluntly.

"You want ME to be your surrogate?" Jo asked in a surprised tone.

Logan and Kendall nodded. "We trust you more than anyone and asking Katie, would just be too weird." Kendall said.

Jo sat there thinking for a moment. "It's something that Dak and I would need to discuss, could you give us a couple days to talk it over and discuss things?" Jo asked.

"Of course, take as much time as you need." Logan said, kind of disappointed that she hadn't given them an answer up front. But Logan understood why, he knew that this was something she really needed to consider and not jump into.

–

Kendall and Logan had expected an answer a couple days later, but now it had been a week and they still hadn't heard from Jo. Logan was just getting home from work when Kendall rushed up to him and gave him a kiss.

"Have you heard from Jo?" Logan asked automatically. It was always the first question out of both of their mouths when they first walked into the house to meet with each other.

Kendall shook his head sadly. "No, but she will call when she and Dak come to a final answer. We can't rush her Logie. I don't want to bully her into doing this."

Logan knew that Kendall was right, but he couldn't help the fact that he was anxious to know what was going on. Kendall led Logan to the dinner table where Kendall had set out a nice variety of chinese take out. Logan smiled at Kendall and gave him a warm and gentle kiss.

They sat down and started eating but were interrupted not too long after when the doorbell rang. Logan stood up to go answer the door and was surprised when he saw Jo and Dak standing in front of him. "Come in!" He said enthusiastically. "Kendall, it's Jo and Dak!"

Kendall came running into the living room and motioned for them to sit down. Dak and Jo took a seat next to each other on one couch, while Logan and Kendall took the other. "So what's up?" Kendall asked, trying not to instantly ask if she was going to do it or not.

"Well, I'm sorry that it took so long but Dak and I really needed to talk to my agent, a doctor and each other." Jo said with a smile.

"Okay?" Logan asked impatiently. He didn't mean to be rude but he had been waiting for a full week for her answer and he didn't think that he could take the anticipation anymore.

"I talked to my agent and she said that being a surrogate would be a media frenzy but in a good way so she was okay with me doing it. I talked to a doctor and she told me that I'm in my prime and now is as good a time as ever to have a baby and then I talked to Dak..." She trailed off and looked at Dak.

He turned to Logan and Kendall and laughed as they were on the edge of the seat waiting to hear what the couple had decided on. "Well, I knew once I heard about it that I was okay with her doing this for you guys. You two are some of our best friends and if I can have a say in giving you what you want, I knew that the answer would be yes."

Kendall smiled at them. "So..."

"Yes! I'll be a surrogate for you!" Jo said excitedly. She couldn't help but laugh when Kendall and Logan jumped up and gave each other a kiss.

"Thank you! Thank you!" Logan yelled. He wrapped his arms around Jo and gave her a big hug. "You have no idea how grateful we are!"

"But, I do have some questions." Jo said in a firm tone, saying that she still needed them to pay attention.

"Fire away," Kendall said with a smile on his face.

Jo nodded. "When I talked to my doctor she said that I would have to be inseminated and that it's very costly and usually someone is paid tens of thousands of dollars for this-"

Logan didn't let her finish. "What do you want for it, name your price!" Logan had expected to pay her so it was no surprise that it was coming up already.

Jo laughed at his eagerness. "Let me finish. I want to pay for the insemination. It will be a gift to you, from me. And I don't want a single dime for doing this. I'm doing this because I love the both of you. I'm not doing it for any kind of personal gain for myself."

Kendall couldn't help but let a few tears fall from his eyes. He knew that he and Logan were lucky to have such a great friend in their lives. He knew that Jo was an angel sent to them at that exact moment. "Jo, we couldn't ask this of you and not give you anything in return." Kendall said softly.

Jo chuckled again at the couple. "I'm doing it for you two, so that you can have a baby. I am gladly doing this, please just accept the gift. Next, I wanted to know who's sperm will be put inside me and also you two do realize this could take months, right? It almost never happens on the first try."

Kendall and Logan laughed. They couldn't help it. They had been researching this for the last six months trying to figure out who to ask to do it, but the answer had been staring them right in the face. "Well, we decided that I'd be the one to give the junk." Kendall said with a smile. Jo couldn't help but giggle at the way that Kendall had said it.

"And we do realize this could take months. But they'll try multiple eggs trying to get one to take and we can only pray that one will!" Logan said. He knew that being a doctor had it's advantages. He had already talked to the people who did it and they had agreed to just charge them for only half of what they normally charged.

Jo smiled. "Well, I hope you guys are ready to have a baby then!" Jo exclaimed to the both of them.

Kendall and Logan couldn't have been more excited about the news they had received, they held each other and cried silently to each other. Jo and Dak left not too long after that and Kendall and Logan still couldn't believe that this was really happening.

"I can't believe she said yes. I'm glad she did, but I still can't believe it." Logan said to Kendall as they laid in bed together.

"Well believe it Logie Bear. Because we are going to be daddy's. Now I know what you mean, it doesn't seem like it could be real." Logan and Kendall slept in each other's arms that night, dreaming about what their baby would look like when he or she was born.

–

Four days had past since Jo had agreed to be the surrogate for Logan and Kendall and they were all three making their way into the doctor who would hopefully be getting Jo pregnant. They walked in the room and Jo put on a gown and stripped from the waist down. When the doctor finally came in Jo was asked to sit back.

Kendall and Logan held hands as they watched him implant everything where it needed to go. He left and the three of them sat in the room for fifteen minutes so things would stay in place. "Well this is awkward, my crotch is in the air right now and all exposed." Jo said with a blush.

"Ah, if we were straight then you would have something to worry about." Logan said with a smile. "Thank you again Jo, the fact that we are here is such a big deal to us. Even if this doesn't take, we know that we have you and that alone is amazing."

Jo gave them a smile and Logan and Kendall couldn't help but smile back at them. After the fifteen minutes passed the doctor came in and said that they were okay to leave. Jo dressed and the three of them walked out of the doctors office together.

"I really hope this takes the first time. I don't want you two to have to wait any longer than necessary." Jo said with a sweet tone.

"We love you Jo!" Kendall said while wrapping one arm around her and giving her a slight squeeze.

"I love you guys too."

Logan was praying to god that this would take, because he knew that he and Kendall deserved this. They deserved to have the gift of a child.

**End Chapter**

**A/N: So let me know what you think. If you think this could have a good story line let me know. I'd really like some feedback. I hope you liked it so far BandanaGurl!**

**Reviews please.**


	2. Month Two

**A/N: A lot of people seem to really like this is going to be good, so at this point all I'm hoping is that I don't disappoint anyone now.**

**Chapter 2**

**Month Two**

Kendall and Logan sat nervously on the edge of the tub, while Jo sat on the toilet. They were all three staring at the same exact thing. The pregnancy test that was sitting on the sink. It had been four weeks since Jo had been inseminated and she was ten days late for her period. So she finally got a test and took it.

The three minutes it took for the test to be done, seemed to take forever to them. Logan sat there rocking back and forth, something he only did when he was upset or nervous. _It never takes the first time, it never does. There is no way she is pregnant. Don't get your hopes up, Logan. It's not time yet._

The timer they stole from the kitchen dinged signaling that the test was done. They all three stood up, Jo was the only one who was brave enough to pick it up. She looked at it and the guys saw her face light up. "Guys it took!" She screamed while turning the stick around to show them.

Logan took it in his hand as if he couldn't believe it. Kendall looked at him hopefully, knowing that if Logan was convinced then he would be too. He turned and smiled to Kendall and Kendall's eyes instantly filled with tears. "Were gonna be daddy's?" Kendall asked.

Logan nodded and hugged him tightly. They were so overjoyed to finally get some good news. After their moment they pulled Jo in and thanked her over and over again.

–

A week later they sat in Dr. Jensen's office waiting for her to come in and talk to them about what was going on. Logan looked around the room and saw the ultrasound machine and Kendall was practically restraining him to prevent him from getting up and playing with it. "But, I want to see our baby. We've been waiting for a half hour, and I can't take it anymore!" Logan whined.

Jo couldn't help but laugh at the pair. Kendall was still trying his best to hold Logan in his lap. Kendall however let go when he heard the door of the room open. Logan stood nervously next to Jo hoping that the doctor didn't see Kendall trying to hold him down. The doctor introduced herself and met everyone else.

"Well, good news. We tested your urine and you are in fact pregnant, and according to all the information we got from you it appears that you are about seven weeks along." Dr. Jensen said with a smile.

Kendall gave Logan a confused look. "Seven weeks? But she was only inseminated five weeks ago. Does that mean that this baby could be Dak's?" Kendall asked in a complete hurt tone. Just thinking that his dreams were gonna be crushed made him want to die.

Logan chuckled at him though and that confused Kendall even more. "Kendall, my love, the first two weeks don't really count. It goes off the last period, so the two weeks before she was inseminated basically." Logan watched as Kendall mouthed Oh and nodded his head as if he understood.

Dr. Jensen nodded. "Wow, you must have really of read up on all these things."

Logan shrugged his shoulders. "No, I'm a doctor actually so I know a bit about this. I almost went into gynecology, but instead I went into emergency room." He was proud of the fact that he was a doctor. After Big Time Rush, he had to work hard to get there.

"That makes sense, now why don't we take a look at your little baby." Dr. Jensen said with a smile on her face. She pulled the transducer out and put jelly on Jo's belly and started spreading it. She moved it and focused on the screen. She then pointed to the screen a few seconds later. "There's the baby."

They all looked at the screen. There was a little olive looking thing on the screen. _There he is! There is our little baby boy. I just know its going to be a boy!_ Kendall thought to himself. "That's a baby?" Kendall asked in a surprised tone.

The doctor chuckled. "I'd say she or he is about seven weeks, five days. The little nubs that are appearing are the arms and legs, by next week at this time the baby will start to nudge and move. Almost like he or she is dancing."

The doctor printed out a few pictures of the ultrasound and handed them to Jo. She instantly handed them to the Kendall and Logan. Logan held the pictures in his hand while Kendall rested his chin on his shoulder to look at them with him. Logan could feel the tears running down his face, he was so overjoyed by the fact that he was finally going to have the baby they had wanted for so long.

"Our little Peanut." Kendall muttered. Logan turned his attention to Kendall giving him a what the hell do you mean look. Kendall couldn't help but chuckle at his partner. "He looks like a peanut, so we are going to call him Peanut."

"He?" Jo asked with raised eyebrows. "I have a feeling that SHE is going to be a girl."

Kendall shook his head at her. "Nah, I only can produce males."

Logan couldn't help but laugh at his love. He gave him a gentle kiss on the cheek and continued to look at his child on the first ultrasound picture they had of Peanut.

–

A few days had passed and they guys noticed that Jo hadn't been around as much as she normally had been. So being the caring and nice guys they are, they decided to make a trip over to her and Dak's house to see what was bothering her.

The drive over was quiet and they didn't talk at all. Logan couldn't help but be worried about Jo losing the baby. _Maybe she had a miscarriage and is just dreading telling us. Maybe she is scared that we will hate her. That is the only reason she wouldn't come around anymore. It has to be._

Kendall on the other hand was thinking something else. What if she was having second thoughts, what if she didn't want them to have the baby anymore? _She could change her mind. She is the mother after all. Maybe she won't want to give me and Logan the baby. But that is going to crush him if she changes __his mind. Hell, it will crush me too._

They finally pulled up to the driveway and entered the code to open the gate. When the gate was opened they drove up the mile long driveway to the garage. They sat in the car for a few moments before the doors opened and they were walking up to the front door. Logan nervously rang the doorbell. A few minutes later a confused and surprised Dak answered the door. "Hey guys." He said awkwardly.

"Is Jo okay?" Kendall blurted out.

Logan held Kendall's hand and rephrased what his lover had just said. "We haven't heard from her in three days and to tell you the truth we are really worried about her. We just wanted to make sure she is okay, seeing as she won't answer our calls."

Dak bit his lip nervously unsure of what to say to the pair. "She's here, why don't you guys go sit down in the living room and I will go get her."

Logan and Kendall made their way to the living room, and sat down on the couch. They were there in silence for several minutes before the saw Jo enter the room. She told them to sit down, which meant she was upset at them for something. She usually was the first one to run up and hug them.

"Jo, we've been really worried about you." Logan said trying to make eye contact with her, but the blonde wasn't having it. She was looking down and wasn't looking up for anything or anyone.

"You have to tell us whats wrong. We can't help you if we don't know what's going on." Kendall said trying to get the blond to finally tell them what is going on with her.

They watched as she nervously played with the hem of her shirt before she started speaking. She opened her mouth like she was going to speak but then would suddenly close it. She finally looked up at them and they could both see the tears that were threatening to spill at any second. Logan couldn't help it, he stood up and walked over and pulled the girl into a hug.

She softly pushed him away. "I'm okay, I'm just being dramatic. Damn hormones."

Logan looked at her knowing that it wasn't hormones that were doing this, he needed to figure out what was wrong with his friend. "Jo, you can tell us what's wrong. You're one of our best friends. We just want to know what is going on with you."

Jo finally took a deep breath. "I'm scared. I'm scared that after the baby is born you guys won't need me anymore and I will never see her again." She finally let the tears start to fall.

Logan wrapped his arms around her and Kendall stood up to join them. They cooed at her until she was finally calm enough to listen to what they had to say to her. Kendall pulled away from her and looked at her. "Is that all?" Kendall said with a chuckle.

Jo was instantly offended and pushed Kendall away. "It's not funny Kendall!" She yelled with a pout on her face.

Kendall chuckled again at her sudden feisty attitude. "I'm laughing because of how stupid that is! Jo, do you really think we would take this baby away from you?"

Jo looked at him and thought about it. But she didn't answer, she just looked down and continued to fiddle with the hem of her shirt. It was Logan's turn to chuckle. "Jo, if that is all your worried about then you have nothing to be scared of. You will always be this baby's mother. Always. You can see him or her whenever you please and you will be such a big part of their lives!" Logan said trying to soothe her.

She looked up at Logan and smiled wide at him. Kendall decided to add something else. "Jo, we would never try and take away this baby. We wouldn't take away being a mother from you."

She finally hugged them and let the tears pour down her face more. "Oh, I'm so sorry. I just, I dunno, my hormones have me acting all crazy and it makes me think and...I'm sorry."

The guys hugged her and each gave her a gentle kiss on the forehead. They held her until all the tears had dried.

–

Two days later, Kendall, Logan and Jo were making their way to Long Beach to tell Mrs. Knight the amazing news. It took them a little over two hours with the crazy L.A. Traffic, but when they finally arrived they all stood up and stretched. "It's about time we made it here." Kendall muttered.

"It's not my fault!" Jo said defensively. They had to make at least six pit stops so Jo could use the bathroom. "It's not my fault I have the bladder of a two year old. If you're gonna blame anyone, blame yourself. You were the one who got me pregnant."

Kendall shook his head at her. "Nope, not my fault." He said with a grin. They all three made their way to the door and knocked. They were instantly greeted with a smiling Mrs. Knight and an annoyed looking Katie. "Why is Jo here?" She asked in a semi rude tone.

Mrs. Knight gave Katie a pinch on the back. Sure Katie was now eighteen, but she was still the same person she was when she was ten. They all walked in and all sat down on the couch together. Jo was in the middle of Kendall and Logan and each of them had one of her hands in theirs.

"So, why did you want to come here today, you obviously have something to tell me." Mrs. Knight said with a confused tone.

Kendall smiled at his mother, knowing that anticipation only made her more annoyed so he decided to just come right out and tell her what was going on. "Well, Jo decided to do something very big for Logan and I." He said. His mom and Katie were on the edge of their seats waiting to hear what he was about to tell them. "And she is now pregnant with all of our's child. Logan and I are finally going to have a baby."

"So wait...you impregnated Jo? And she is going to give you the baby and not be a part of the babies life?" Katie asked curiously.

Jo frowned at the thought of what Katie was saying. "No, she is going to be a mother to the baby." Kendall said.

"So basically it's gonna be Logan helping raise your's and Jo's kid?" Katie asked.

Logan froze, he had never thought of it that way. "Katie, go to your room, NOW!" Katie rolled her eyes and did as she was told. Mrs. Knight turned her attention back to Jo. "Thank you so much for giving my son and Logan this gift. I'm so thankful for you, you must be an angel!" She cried into Jo's shoulder.

Logan however, couldn't get what Katie had said out of his head. She was right, this baby wasn't his. Not with Jo in the picture. With Jo in the picture Logan was a no body and wouldn't even technically be a parent.

**A/N: So that last part with Katie just kind of popped into my head as I was writing but it will work in well with the other chapters. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter.**

**Reviews please.**


	3. Month Three

**A/N:So things have been a little hectic for me, so I must apologize for the very long update! I'm so sorry. I will be getting better, I swear!**

**And I need your guys' help. There is this story, it had an outsiders quote in it it was "I lie to myself all the time, but I never believe me." I want to reread it and add it to my faves. If you know what story I'm talking about or you are the author PLEASE let me know!**

**Month 3**

Logan watched as Jo's head rested against the toilet seat. He slowly rubbed circles on her back, trying to soothe her. Jo had morning sickness every morning for the last week, and Logan had made sure that he was right beside her trying to help as much as he possibly could.

When Jo finally looked up Logan handed her a glass of water and wiped her mouth off with some toilet paper. He watched as she swished it around and then spit it out. Logan pulled out a lollipop from the bag he had next to him and couldn't help but chuckle at the look Jo was giving him.

"A sucker...really? What is that going to do?" She asked in a somewhat irritated voice.

Logan gave her a warm smile. "I got these from the drug store. They're called preggie pops and they are suppose to help with morning sickness. I thought that maybe we could try them. Because I'm sure your tired of getting sick all the damn time." Logan said with another chuckle.

Jo nodded and took the pop and put it in her mouth. After a few minutes had passed, she realized she wasn't going to be getting sick. "Thank you, Logan. I don't know what I would do with out your genius brain!"

Logan helped her up and they walked downstairs together. "When does Dak get back?" Logan asked curiously.

She frowned. "Not for another four weeks. He has to finish all his songs for his new record and then he has to stay out there for a few weeks to promote the new record. But I'm just ready for him to be back. I miss him so much!"

"I know, I miss Kendall too. He's on the road for a week, and I hate just that week he has to spend away from me. I can't imagine the last six weeks for you." Logan said.

–

A week later Logan, Kendall and Jo were sitting on the couch in the living room waiting for Carlos and James to come over. Carlos was flying in from Minnesota and James was picking him up. James had stayed in LA, he had a solo career going on and was successful.

Kendall jumped up when he heard the doorbell ring. He jumped and answered the door and saw his best friends James and Carlos. "Hey guys! It's so nice to see you!" He said in a warm voice.

Carlos and James walked in and sat down. They looked at Logan and Kendall with eagar eyes. "So you told us to come and so here we are." James said with excitement.

Kendall smiled at them and prepared to tell them the news. "Well, we have an announcement to tell you." Kendall said with a grin.

"Okay, well just tell us." Carlos said with a smile.

"Well, Jo decided to be our surrogate so me and Logan are going to be daddy's." Kendall said with a huge grin on his face.

Carlos and James couldn't contain their excitement. They both jumped up and hugged Kendall and Logan. "No way! We are going to be uncles?" James yelled.

Logan merely nodded. James and Carlos hugged each other. "I can't believe it!" Carlos yelled. "I am going to be an Uncle!"

Logan and Kendall couldn't help but smile at the two of them. They meet each others eyes and all four had goofy grins on their faces. Logan knew that it was only natural for Carlos and James to be excited. Carlos looked at them. "And what are the names going to be?" He asked with a smile.

Logan grabbed Kendall's hand and gave it a squeeze. "Well, if it's a boy..." Kendall started. "We're going to name him Kaden Daniel."

"And if it's a girl, I really like Audriana Sydnii." Logan interrupted Kendall. Kendall was set on a different name.

"That's a stupid name. Kayla Lynn, is what I want." Kendall said.

"And I have always liked the name Kayla." Jo said with a smile at Kendall.

Logan couldn't help but glare at her. Of course she would side with Kendall, she always did. "Well, I don't get much other say in this so I would like to name her Audriana."

"You know he's right." James said, while pointing at Logan. Logan gave him a smile for being on his side.

"Oh, can we feel the belly?" Carlos asked with a look on his face that told everyone if Jo said no, he might actually cry. When Jo nodded he ran over and gently place his hand on her belly. "Sweet! I'm Uncle Carlos and you're going to like me so much more the Uncle James."

James jumped up. "Oh it is on!" He tackled Carlos and the others just watched as they wrestled around.

"Some things never change." Kendall said with a laugh to Logan.

–

It was a few days later, Kendall had received a call from Jo about how she was so miserable without Dak and just couldn't take it anymore. So Logan's solution was for the three of them to go out together to try and cheer her up.

They started off by taking Jo shopping for baby stuff. After they had bought several pacifiers, bottles, and all the other essentials they were headed to dinner. "No, it's pointless to buy any outfits right now. We won't know what we are having for another two months." Logan tried to reason with the both of them.

"But Logie, it was only one outfit. It wouldn't have hurt anything." Kendall said while wrapping his arms around him.

"Besides, that little dress was to die for, and what if they don't have it anymore when we find out if it's a girl or a boy." Jo said with a slight pout.

They were sitting down for dinner and Logan and Kendall were sitting across from Jo. They were looking at the menu and were in silence, until Jo broke it. "It's still crazy to think I'm having Kendall's baby." She said.

Logan looked up at her with disbelief that she would say something like that. "Yeah, I know. I remember when we were together how we use to talk about this. I guess neither of us expected the circumstances to be like this." Kendall said.

Logan couldn't believe what he was hearing. Jo was opening flirting with his partner and he was just flirting back. Logan couldn't help but think about what Katie had said. This would be Kendall and Jo's baby, if they somehow rekindled things with Jo, he would never get to be a parent to the baby.

"I lay in bed and wonder what she is going to look like. If she'll have my nose or Kendall's eyes. I can't help but just let that thought consume me." Jo said with a warm smile.

Logan couldn't take it anymore. He didn't want a girl, because a girl meant that she would more than likely look like Jo. He wanted a boy. A little boy who looked exactly like Kendall, with not a hint of Jo in him. Logan finally had, had enough. He was ready to explode.

"And thank you so much for doing this for me and Kendall. It means the world to me that I am finally going to be a daddy, with the man I love most." Logan said, and he couldn't help but feel a little bad when he saw Jo's face drop into a frown.

A few hours when they arrived home, Logan went upstairs to get ready for work. But as soon as he closed the door Kendall was behind him. "What the hell was that?" He asked in a somewhat annoyed tone.

Logan couldn't help but think that of course Kendall would take her side. He always did. "Nothing." Logan lied. But the only things was Logan is a terrible liar.

"Logie, don't lie to me. You haven't been yourself the last week and I'm really starting to worry. Please tell me what's wrong." Kendall pleaded with him.

"Nothing, I have to get to work." Logan said and tried to walk past Kendall. But he felt Kendall put a hand on his chest and lightly push him back.

"You're a liar. I thought we promised not to lie to each other." Kendall said. He knew that would break Logan and make him talk.

Logan sighed and sat down on the bed. "Fine, you want to know...I don't like the fact that since Jo is pregnant with your child, I have to watch her paw all over you. I can't stand it, and I'm getting to the point where I can't stand her! I wish the pregnancy had never took! I'd rather never have a baby then have to go through this for one more day!" Logan knew that the tears were close to falling, but he wasn't going to let them.

Kendall stared at him for a few seconds. "That's so stupid Logan."

Logan couldn't believe that he had really just said that after he had poured his heart out. "Of course you'd say that. What if it was Camille in her place and you had to watch what I do."

Kendall looked at him like he was insane. "I don't even know what you're watching. You're being ridiculous Logan." Kendall said with a frustrated tone.

Logan sighed one more time. "I have to get to work, but I'm not wrong for being upset. And deep down, you do know that."

–

Two days had past. Kendall was walking into the house, he hadn't seen Logan since their fight. Logan had made it a point to come home from work, after he knew Kendall was going to be gone and Logan was always either asleep or gone for work by the time he got home. Kendall walked up to their room, silently hoping that Logan would be awake.

He opened the door and saw his husband in bed, Kendall could tell that he really wasn't asleep. But the fact he was pretending, meant he still hadn't been forgiven. Kendall finally saw what he meant, after Logan had said something. Jo was all about him, and its not like he could really do anything. All he could do was apologize to him.

Kendall undressed and climbed into bed. "You awake?" Kendall asked softly.

"Yeah." Logan said trying to keep the conversation short.

"Did you watch the game?" Kendall asked. "I scored six goals. First double hat trick in eight years!"

"Nope." Logan said trying to pay attention to the ceiling.

Kendall couldn't take it anymore, he wrapped his arms around Logan and nuzzled his face into his neck. "Logie, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry, please don't be mad at me anymore. I don't want to lose you over something so stupid."

Logan huffed at him. "I thought I was the one being stupid." Kendall knew at that moment, he wasn't going to be forgiven that easily.

"You weren't. I was just mad and frustrated. I see now that you were right, and I was wrong. All I want is for us to be the perfect couple, like we always have been. Will you forgive me so we can do that." Kendall asked with pleading eyes. He smiled though when Logan wrapped his arms around his chest.

"Don't get me wrong I am excited but I'm scared that this will all be taken away from me. If you and Jo were to find some common ground again, baby Peanut would be taken away from me." Logan said in a miserable tone. That tone alone made Kendall want to die.

"This won't be taken away. I love you, and only you. I don't love Jo. And you don't think this is awkward for me sometimes? Well it is! She's my ex, and it is awkward. Just like it would be awkward for you if it was Camille." Kendall said. "We're both feeling weird with this, but its what we wanted."

"I know it-"

Logan didn't finish. There was a loud scream coming from Jo's room. They both jumped up and made their way to her room as fast as their feet would carry them. When they turned the light on though, the sight almost made Kendall pass out. Jo's sheets and pajama bottoms were covered in blood. Jo was a hysterical mess.

"Kendall, snap out of it! Get Jo cleaned up. I'm gonna call the hospital and get the car." Kendall nodded.

He helped Jo to the bathroom and they quickly showered off her lower half and got her new pants. They heard Logan walking in. "Yes, this is Dr. Mitchell-Knight, my surrogate is bleeding. I'm bringing her in now. We will be there in ten minutes." He hung up. "Jo, are you okay to walk?"

Jo nodded. But Kendall didn't care. He picked her up and carried her out to the car. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry you guys. I didn't mean to. It...it...wasn't my fault." Jo cried in the back of the car.

Kendall was driving, so Logan jumped in the back with Jo. "Jo, you have to calm down. You freaking out is only making our chances worse. You have to calm down." Logan said while rubbing her back.

Kendall was white as a sheet, he didn't know much about pregnancy and wasn't sure what this meant. "Logan, what is going on?"

Logan hesitated for a few seconds. "She might be losing the baby." Logan said sadly. Kendall couldn't think straight. He pushed the gas pedal down and went as fast as he could towards the hospital.

When they were there they all waited nervously in the hospital room. They had put Jo on IV's and she was asleep. She had lost a lot of blood so she would be worn out. "Kendall, I feel so bad. I can't believe...I said...and now." Logan was crying

"Logan, you didn't do anything. Don't you dare cry. I'm sure Peanut is fine." Kendall said.

He didn't get a chance to say anything. The door opened and an ultrasound tech was making her way into the room. Jo woke up when she heard her coming in. "Hi, I'm Pam. I'm just going to be looking and seeing what's going on."

She put some jelly on Jo's belly and started looking. "There is your baby. He or she looks healthy."

They all turned their attention to the screen. "Peanuts, okay!" Kendall asked. Logan hugged him and nodded. "Wow, he's moving. Look, it looks like he's dancing!"

Logan and Jo couldn't help but laugh at him. After the ultrasound tech left the doctor came in shortly after. "Ms. Taylor have you ever heard of Rh incompatibility?"

"Of course." Logan muttered. Everyone was looking at him. "Jo, you're a negative blood type and Kendall is a positive. The body may try and reject the baby because of it! Are you going to give her a shot of roghaim, Paul?"

The other doctor couldn't help but laugh. "Yeah, that is what we're gonna do Logan. You should have just treated her, at least you guys wouldn't of had to wait." Paul said with a laugh. "She's just gonna have to take it easy. Bed rest for three days, then she can go back to normal activity."

As soon as the doctor left they all hugged each other. They were all glad that baby Peanut was okay.

**A/N: I hope you all liked it. Let me know. I didn't edit, so I'm sorry. Leave your answers or creative responses. Below. **

**Review please.**


	4. Month Four

**A/N: So I like this story so far. And I can't wait to keep writing. I am currently working on a one shot. It's Kendall's version of Tainted Love. It's gonna be long so can't wait to post it.**

**Month 4**

Logan laughed as he saw Jo dragging Dak into the house. "But babe, I don't wanna go clothes shopping. Why can't you three just go?" Dak whined.

Logan looked at Kendall to see the same amused grin on his face as well. Things had gotten significantly better between the two of them in the last few weeks. Especially after the whole miscarriage scare. And after that Logan felt no more animosity towards Jo.

"Because Dak, you're my boyfriend. Not them, and I haven't seen you in so long that I don't want to be away from you for the few hours. I want to spend time with you." She said in a pouty voice and after that he gave in and walked in with her, no longer struggling.

They all greeted each other and Logan and Kendall hugged Dak since it had been so long since they had seen each other. "Yeah, it's nuts coming home and seeing this pretty little lady with a baby bump." Dak said.

Logan couldn't help but smile and nod as he patted her belly. "Peanut, is a very loved baby." He said.

Kendall got down on his knees and kissed the belly. "That he is." He said. Logan couldn't help but get a little jealous at the sight, sure the anger was gone. But the thoughts weren't. He was still worried that Jo still loved Kendall. And that wasn't going to go away anytime soon.

They all made their way towards the Sunset Strip in hollywood so that Jo could get some new bras and clothes. She no longer fit in any of her pants so she figured she would go ahead and get some maternity pants.

After a few hours though, Jo tired and she needed to sit down so that she could rest her feet and get some energy by eating some food. They went to Fred Segal's and sat down and ordered some food. They were having pleasant conversation when Jo interrupted it.

"So I just wanted to say thank you. You guys have been so amazing and I don't know what I would do without you. I mean you guys did ask me to do this but you guys have gone above and beyond what was required. When Dak was gone, you let me move in with you. You guys are the best." Jo said with a smile.

"Honestly, you don't ever have to thank us. You are the one giving us a baby and we are grateful for that. You are the one who should be getting thanked." Kendall said with a smile, as he patted the back of her hand. Logan couldn't help but let his eyes follow as he did that.

Logan hated the fact that he was letting jealousy get the better of him, but he couldn't help it. He loved Kendall and he knew deep down in his heart that Jo was trying to steal him and that killed him! He didn't want to lose Kendall to her. He wouldn't lose Kendall to her.

It had been five days since their big lunch, Kendall was on the road for two weeks and Dak was recording so Jo and Logan were watching I didn't know I was pregnant. "I can't wait for her to get here, Logan I just know it's going to be a girl. I just know it!"

Logan couldn't help but smile at her. Although, he wasn't Jo's biggest fan, he still loved the baby she was carrying and he could talk to her about that all day long. "I don't know, Kendall and I are really hoping for a little boy. A little boy that is a spitting image of his dad." Logan said with a smile.

Jo chuckled. "Oh, no. Another Kendall, do you really think the world is ready for that?" She asked.

Logan laughed. "You're right. They probably aren't, but by the time he was a teenage they would be."

They joked and laughed for a while before Jo was clutching her stomach. "OH, ow!" She said. She started rubbing her stomach.

Logan's eyes got wide. "Jo, are you okay? Are you bleeding again? Where does it hurt?" Logan asked instantly jumping up next to her side and feelings around where she was grabbing.

He watched as Jo shook her head at him. "No, it just keeps tightening. I've read about these. They're called Braxton Hick Contractions." She said trying to calm him down.

Logan shook his head. "No, those don't usually hurt. Especially not this early! They shouldn't be hurting at fifteen weeks, Jo. Maybe we should go to the doctor and get you looked at." Logan said with concern.

Jo shook her head. "No, there is no need. Please, you're just worrying." She said.

Logan was starting to get impatient. "Jo, this is mine and Kendall's child. We're going to the doctor." Jo got upset at that. Logan felt bad for making her cry, but she was being stubborn. He got the doctor on the phone and told her what was going on and he was told to bring her in immediately.

Logan helped Jo grab her belongings and he took her straight to the doctor's office. They waited nervously in the doctor's office. When they finally got back there the doctor checked Jo's cervix. "Your cervix seems a little short, I'm gonna order and ultrasound to make sure your cervix is still closed up."

They both waited for the ultrasound tech to get there. They looked at the baby and Logan couldn't believe that Peanut was looking so much bigger! He couldn't help but smile at it. "Can you tell if it's a girl or a guy at fifteen weeks?" Logan asked out of no where.

"No, sometimes you can tell at sixteen weeks, but I'm afraid if I tell you that it will be wrong. Besides the guy's testes don't drop until sixteen weeks. You're what? Fifteen, and five?" The tech asked. Jo nodded. "Yeah, I couldn't tell for sure. I'm sorry, but you guys will know in a few short weeks."

After the ultrasound was done Jo and Logan went back into the waiting room and waited. Once they were called back down, Jo's doctor sat down and looked at the papers that were in front of her. "Well, Ms. Taylor, everything from your ultrasound looks normal. Your cervix is nice and long, which is good. And everything with your baby looks great. Is this the father?" She asked with a smile.

Jo smiled back. "Yeah, he's one of them. I'm surrogating for him and his partner." She said with a warm smile. "They've been my friends for so long that I couldn't turn down doing this for them!"

"We'll you're just an angel aren't you?" The doctor said lovingly and walked out of the room. "I want to see you back here for your appointment you have next week! I'll see you then, Jo. Take care of that precious baby inside you."

"Well, that was scary." Jo said.

Logan nodded. He hadn't called Kendall, because he didn't want him to worry. He picked up his phone and got Kendall's voicemail. "Hey babe, Jo and I just left the doctor. Everything's fine we just had a little scare. I love you."

"I'm glad you didn't call him, otherwise he would have flown back if he thought that he was going to lose his little baby." Jo said with a laugh.

Logan couldn't help but chuckle too. "That is true. Thank you so much Jo." Logan said out of no where. He had never been so grateful of her. He could forget, even if only for that moment, that she had the hots for his husband.

"You're welcome. You two deserve it!" She said with a warm smile.

A week later Logan was at work and Dak had some signing to go to so Kendall and Jo were hanging out and watching movies together. "So have you felt the baby move yet?" Kendall asked excitedly.

Jo shook her head. "Not yet, I've felt slight fluttering which I've heard is the baby, but I haven't felt any distinct movements yet."

Kendall was disappointed. He couldn't wait to put his hand on Jo's belly and feel his little boy kicking his hand. But he was glad that Jo's belly was starting to swell. He was excited that he could see his baby slowly growing just by her belly. Jo stood up and sat down next to Kendall. "Do you want to feel it, I know what you're thinking about." She said softly.

Kendall nodded and gently put his hand on her belly and wanted to feel something, but didn't. He frowned slightly. But then he felt Jo's lips on his, kissing him. Kissing him as if there would be no tomorrow and she would never see him again. Kendall finally came to his senses and pushed her away from him.

"Jo! What are you doing?" Kendall yelled at her. He saw that she was crying and when he pulled away it seemed to have only upset her even more.

She looked down and started playing with her hands and wouldn't meet Kendall's eyes. She reached over and put her hand on Kendall's. As soon as the contact was made Kendall pulled away his hand so that they weren't touching anymore. "Jo, what the hell are you doing?" He said again only calmer this time.

She looked down again, and then after a few moments she finally looked up at him. "Kendall I'm so sorry.. I love you. I never stopped. You're the one guy I can't get over, no matter how hard I try. I love Dak, but even he can't make me forget you. I hate the fact that you are married to Logan, I always wanted it to be me. I still do... I want to be with you more than anything in this entire world." She said desperately.

"Jo..." He said softly. He didn't know what to say to her, her doing this was completely shocking and he didn't know how to respond. They sat in a very awkward conversation for a few minutes before one of them finally started speaking again.

"Kendall, please. I want us to raise our child together. I want us to raise this baby as a couple." She said pleading with him

Kendall finally lost it. "That baby is mine and Logan's. We are going to raise him together. I love Logan and only Logan. It's always been Logan. I'm sorry that I'm putting you through this and had I known your feelings I wouldn't have asked you to do this." Kendall said sadly.

He couldn't believe that sweet Jo was trying to steal him away from his precious Logie. Logan had been right this whole time. And now, he knew that Logan had right to be upset about things..._Shit, Logan. What am I going to tell him?_

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done it. I can't believe that I was so stupid. I'm just so emotional and I get urges. I'm sorry, please don't tell anyone. I'll lose Dak and Logan will hate me. Please, I couldn't take that!" Jo pleaded.

Kendall knew that it would be best not to tell Logan. And although he hated that he was going to have to keep a secret from him, it would make it less complicated. "Fine, I promise. Just don't do it again!" Kendall said sternly and stood up to go to bed.

Five days later Logan, Kendall and Jo were all baby shopping. They had to get furniture for the nursery. Kendall and Logan were looking at the different cribs. "I like this one." Logan said, pointing to a mahogany one. Kendall only nodded in agreement.

Logan couldn't help but think that things had been awkward between him and Kendall the last few days. He didn't like it and he knew that Jo was to blame. All this shit going on was her fault.

After they were done with the shopping they got some lunch. "I'll take a ice cream with fudge and marshmallow." Jo said with a smile.

Logan and Kendall both gave her a weird look. "Marshmallow?" Logan asked in a taunting voice

Jo laughed. "Yeah, I've been having the craziest cravings. Like grilled peanut butter and pickle sandwiches, marshmallows, salty foods, and hotdogs. Which is weird, because I've always hated hotdogs." She said with disgust clearly written on her face.

"Jo, you're not suppose to be eating processed meat, it could hurt that baby." Logan said getting a little upset.

Jo rolled her eyes. "I'm gonna tell you the same thing I told my mom. Woman use to smoke and drink and their baby's came out fine. So I think I can have a hotdog every week, or whenever I want one." She snapped.

Logan sank in his chair a little bit. Kendall must have seen it because he wrapped his arms around him and gave him a gentle kiss on his forehead. "She didn't mean. She's just hormonal, remember?" He whispered and he smiled when he got a chuckle out of Logan.

They went to Jo's doctor's appointment and nothing was going on, everything with Jo was back to normal and she was gaining a good amount of weight. They were told to go make an appointment to find out the sex and they all three hoped to the desk. "I can't believe in three weeks we will know if Peanut is a boy or girl!" Logan squealed.

Jo and Kendall smiled at him. Kendall was happy to see that Logan was so excited about the baby. He knew that in the beginning Logan wasn't all that sure about it because he didn't feel like he would be a parent.

That night, Kendall couldn't help but feel guilty at what Logan said to him. "I think Jo still loves you, I have seen the way she looks at you. There's something there, on her end at least."

Kendall played it off as Logan was just being jealous. He chuckled and said. "You're crazy, Logie."

**A/N: I'm kinda eh, about this chapter. But I hope you guys enjoyed it. Shit goes down in the next chapter, so can't wait for you to read it. I don't know when this will be updated. I go on vacation for five days, so I will update when I can.**

**Leave your answers or creative responses...BELOW! **


	5. Month Five

**Chapter 5**

**Month Five**

Logan couldn't help but be glad that Jo was no longer living with him and Kendall. It was nice to have the house back to just the two of them. But it still didn't stop the blond from coming over almost every single day. Kendall was having his first home game in a while and they were versing the Anaheim Ducks.

Dak, Jo and Logan were in the car heading to the game. Logan had been growing more patience for her since she had moved back in with Dak, but it was still hard sometimes because Logan could clearly see the looks she gave his husband.

"I'm really excited. I've never been to a hockey game!" Jo said in an excited voice.

"Jo, you're twenty seven, how have you never been to a hockey game before?" Logan asked in a crazed voice.

"Shut up! It's not like I was a huge hockey fan! Besides Kendall and I had broken up by the time he went to college so I didn't have a reason to go see him play. Logan couldn't help but frown at the mention of college.

Logan had always been upset that Kendall had dropped out to go pro. Logan had started college courses at seventeen and had graduated with a bachelors when BTR broke up when they were only twenty. He went to medical school and graduated at twenty four and had just finished his residency at the hospital. Kendall dropped out his sophomore year to go pro and now had nothing to fall back on.

"Well, hockey is amazing. It's a lot of fun to watch and we're sitting right next to the bench so we will get to see Kendall." Dak said. Logan knew that Dak always watched the games from his house and knew that Dak was a huge fan.

They sat there all through the first period and when it was over Kendall went back to the locker room to talk with the coach for the intermission. LA was up three to one and Logan knew that the Ducks still had a fighting chance.

Logan was brought out of his hockey thoughts though. "AH!" He heard Jo say in a surprised tone.

Logan immediately grew alarmed. "What is it? Are you okay?" He asked in a frantic voice. Logan was a little annoyed when she only gave a warm smile back. "Are you in pain? Do you need to go to the hospital?"

She laughed. "No! She just moved." Jo said with tears in her eyes.

Logan couldn't help but gasp and cover his mouth. "Peanut just moved?" Jo nodded her head. "Can I feel?" When she nodded again, Logan put his hand on her stomach anxiously and waited.

"She just kicked again." Jo said.

Logan couldn't help but frown because he hadn't felt anything. "I didn't feel it, maybe it's just too soon for me to feel it." He gave Jo's belly a quick kiss and patted it. "Daddy, can't wait to meet you Peanut."

He heard Jo and Dak laugh at him. Logan just gave them a slight grin and ignored them. He saw the team coming back onto the ice and noticed that Kendall was carrying something in his hand. Kendall approached the bench and stood up. Logan could see clearly that it was a jersey.

"Here Jo. I noticed that you weren't wearing one. So I figured I would get you one. Now you can support me on the ice too." Kendall said with a smile.

He gently tugged it over Jo's head and pulled it onto her. Logan couldn't help but glare daggers at the two of them. Kendall knew how Logan felt and it annoyed him that he could be so insensitive to do this in front of him. Logan watched as Jo giggled and gave Kendall a kiss on the cheek. Kendall smirked and got back on the ice.

Logan sat down and slightly pouted. He couldn't believe that Kendall would be so idiotic. Sure, it was a super nice gesture, but did she have to kiss him? Logan stayed mad the rest of the game. Whenever Kendall got off the ice to go to the bench Logan noticed that he was trying to make eye contact with him, but Logan refused. He didn't want to look at Kendall. He wanted Kendall to know that he had royally fucked up.

After the game the four of them started to make their way to a diner that was around the corner from the arena. When they got there they all sat down and ordered. Logan still hadn't kissed Kendall or said anything about the jersey incident but he was sure Kendall knew. "Are you gonna be mad at me all night?" Kendall finally whispered to him.

"You encourage it, is all I'm gonna say." Logan said with a frown. He knew that he couldn't be too mad at Kendall for what Jo was doing so he gave his husband a warm and gentle kiss.

Of course their moment had to be ruined by Jo. "Oh, Kendall! We forgot to tell you. I felt Peanut move for the first time today!"

Logan watched as Kendall's eyes lit up. "REALLY?" He said excitedly. He stood up and hugged her. Then Logan noticed that when the pulled apart his hand lingered on the small of her back. Logan couldn't help but feel that sometimes he was talking to a brick wall. But he also couldn't help but feel that the argument wouldn't be worth it in the long run.

–

Kendall sat in the living room. He couldn't help but feel frustrated that things had been so strained between him and Logan. He knew that Logan wasn't stupid, and that Jo wasn't exactly being subtle about her feelings. He had been home alone for a week while Logan was at a medical convention in Florida and he hated that he was gone.

He also hated the fact that Logan had been avoiding him. Whenever Kendall called him, Logan kept things extremely short and that was one thing he didn't like. He wanted Logan to be the loving and affectionate person he fell in love with but he knew that was asking a lot at the moment with everything that was going on. He was just thankful that Logan would be home soon.

Kendall was brought out of his thoughts when he heard someone walk in the door. He thought that it must have been Logan, because he was due home any minute. Instead, he saw a crying Jo walk in and plop down on the couch. Kendall was taken a back so he didn't know what to do right away so he just gave her a funny look and watched as she put her face in her hands and she sobbed.

He finally stood up and walked over to her and wrapped an arm around her. He tried to rub her back to get her to calm down. "What's wrong?" He asked in a worried voice.

She finally looked up and her eyes were red and puffy from crying and Kendall wiped the two tears that had escaped her eyes away. She started sniffling before she said, "Dak and I got into a huge fight." She said sadly.

Kendall couldn't help but be relieved that it wasn't about him. He was getting tired of having to hurt her. "What was the fight about?" He asked in a soothing voice. Kendall couldn't help but remember that they had an appointment to go to in an hour to find out the sex of Peanut.

"Dak thinks that we are sleeping together." Jo said in a deflated voice. Kendall could see why he would jump to those conclusions but he couldn't help but be a little upset that Dak would think he would do that to him.

Kendall sighed. "Logan thinks the exact same thing." He admitted to her.

She smiled at him. "Maybe there is something still between us." She said in a hopeful voice. Kendall couldn't help but get a little frustrated.

"There is nothing between us. I love Logan and that is never going to change." Kendall said in a stern voice hoping that she might actually get the picture this time around.

When she started to sob again, he knew that she had been hoping that he would tell her there really was something going on between them, but Kendall knew that there would never be anything. He loved Logan too much to ever do that. He hugged Jo, and tried to console her.

Kendall heard the door close and saw Logan looking at the pair of them. Confusion was the first thing Kendall saw in his eyes, and then it was hurt. Kendall knew that it had to look bad, but there were no amount of words that could even begin to describe what was going on.

When it came time to go to the doctor, Logan piped up. "I have to stay at the hospital after and check on somethings, so we should drive separately." He said.

Kendall couldn't help but feel upset about that, he wanted to take the time to talk to Logan and try and clear some things up between the two of them, but he knew that was going to be a long shot now. He couldn't help but sigh and grip the steering wheel harder when they were driving there.

When they got to the doctors office they waited nervously in the waiting room until the were finally called back. Kendall watched as Logan stayed towards the back of the room and away from them. He couldn't help but frown at that. This baby was both of theirs and it was like he was detaching himself.

The tech finally walked in and walked up to the two of them. She made general conversation on whether or not the baby had moved. She started the ultrasound and showed them all the head, legs, and all that. She tried to concentrate on the screen.

"So are you the godfather?" She asked Logan and Kendall wanted to hit that woman for saying that. He watched as Logan's fury only intensified. "Well, I know what you're having if you want to know." She said turning her attention back to Jo.

"I do!" Jo said in an excited voice.

"It's a girl." The tech said.

Kendall couldn't help but become overwhelmed. He felt tears start to pour down his face. "A girl? I'm gonna have a little princess to spoil and take care of? And hopefully she'll be just as pretty as you." Kendall said to Jo, before thinking. As soon as the words escaped his lips he mentally face palmed himself.

Before he could say anything else, Logan bolted out the door. Kendall couldn't believe that Logan was being so sensitive. He sighed and took Jo to his and Logan's home so she could get her car, and then made his way to practice. When he got there go he pulled out his phone to read a text from Logan. _Was asked to go to San Diego for a conference and convention, be back in three days._

Kendall couldn't help at frown at that, it was like Logan was trying to stay away from him.

–

It had been three days and Logan had been at a convention at a hotel in San Diego and he couldn't concentrate or even put himself in it whole heartedly. He had been traveling all over because he was one of the youngest doctors to date. Most people weren't doctors until they were at least thirty. Logan finished three years early. Everyone gave him shit and called him Doogie Howser.

He couldn't get his mind off of Kendall and Jo though. He couldn't help but think...no he knew that Kendall was having an affair with Jo. There was no other explanation. Things had been weird and awkward and something had to of been going on. And he was going to confront Kendall the second he walked in the door.

Logan was pulling up, he grabbed his bag and walked to the door. When he touched the handle he took a deep breath and walked in. "Kendall?" He asked.

"In here!" He heard from the dining room. But when he walked in he saw a candle lit dinner and Logan noticed that all of his favorite foods were on the table. When Kendall noticed that Logan was in there he smiled. "Look, things have been tense and I was hoping maybe this would help."

Logan felt annoyed that Kendall thought that he could sleep with Jo and then set up a romantic dinner and then everything would just be forgiven. He was frustrated and he was sure Kendall could see it.

They sat down for dinner and neither of them said something for a while. Finally, Kendall spoke up. "Look, Logie. I don't want things to be like this. We're having a baby, for Christ sake!"

Logan felt the anger finally rise in him. "NO! WE are not having a baby. You and Jo are having a baby!" He snapped.

He couldn't help but feel bad though when he saw Kendall's hurt and broken face. He knew that he had hurt him, but Logan couldn't bring himself to really care all that much.

"No, we are. She's our surrogate, Logan. She will be the third, not you." Kendall said with a warm smile.

"You're sleeping with her aren't you?" Logan asked in a tired voice. When he looked at Kendall though, he saw confusion. But that confusion quickly turned to anger.

"Are you kidding me?" Kendall yelled.

Logan knew that he had been wrong at that moment. Kendall wouldn't have gotten this upset and angry if something had really been going on and Logan felt like an idiot, but he knew that this had to happen. "No, you are aren't you?"

"NO!" Kendall said in a frantic tone. "How dare you! You were staying in a hotel for three days and you don't see me accusing you of cheating do you? I don't accuse you so don't you ever accuse me!"

Logan knew that he had gone too far. So he backed down immediately. He sighed and put his face in his hands and took a few deep breaths. "So it's over?" Logan asked.

Kendall chuckled. "Logan, it's been over for years. We've been together for seven years! Doesn't that count for anything?"

Logan knew that he was right. He and Jo were only together for three years compared to their seven. Logan knew at that instant that he was being childish. "So you haven't kissed or anything?"

"NO!" Kendall said in a pissed off and impatient tone.

Logan smiled and stood up. "I'm sorry, I've been so crazy. We're too old to be fighting over something this stupid." Logan said and then he kissed Kendall. He meant it only to be a peck, but Kendall pulled him back and kissed him passionately.

–

Kendall and Jo were sitting at the house, waiting for Logan to get back so they could go shopping for some little girl clothes. They had been waiting and now that they had a go, they could finally go nuts on the clothes.

Kendall could tell that something was on Jo's mind. He had dated her long enough that he could still read her like a book. "Something's on your mind..." Kendall said simply.

"Yeah." She said.

Kendall couldn't help but be frustrated with her lack of talking. "What is it?"

"I don't think Dak and I are going to make it." She said in a sad tone.

Kendall couldn't help but feel bad for her. Dak was such a great guy and they had been together for four years now, and Kendall thought that they were doing great. "Why is that? Is it because of the baby?" Kendall asked hoping that she said no.

She laughed a little. "No, not at all. It's that kiss. I can't help but want to be with you, Kendall. I love you and I'm carrying your daughter. I can't get you out of my mind, because that kiss meant everything to me." She said with tears in her eyes.

"Jo, I-" Kendall started, but he didn't finish.

"YOU AND JO KISSED?" He heard a familiar voice say. He turned around and saw Logan standing there. He already could see the tears pouring out of his eyes. He shook his head and then turned around and ran out the door. Kendall stood up to follow him but when he reached the door Logan was already backing out of the driveway.

_Shit. Are you kidding me? He couldn't come in, a minute later. Mother frick._

**A/N: I liked this chapter. I finally have a feel for how exactly I wanted to write it and I think this flows better than the other chapters. Let me know what you think.**

**Review it up!**


	6. Month Six

**A/N: First off, I posted the last part of Fury of the Storm, its a story of Kendall's POV to Tainted Love. Go check it out.**

**Chapter 6**

**Month Six**

Logan woke up in a familiar hotel room. He had been there for a week, and could feel the tears sting his eyes when he thought of why. He couldn't believe that Jo and Kendall kissed. It was his worst nightmare, and it had really happened.

Sure, Kendall had been trying to win Logan back. But Logan had ignored every single phone call, every hour, on the hour. Logan couldn't help but to think back to the night before.

_He opened the door to see a red and puffy eyed Dak. Logan knew that could only mean one thing and motioned for him to come inside. They sat down on the couch in the corner and Dak was silent for several minutes._

"_Jo told me about the kiss. She told me just now, are you okay?" He asked. Logan couldn't help but be a little confused by the question. Obviously, Dak was just as much a wreck as him, yet he was asking him if he was okay._

"_I don't know. But why are you worrying about me?" Logan asked in a confused tone and couldn't help but become more confused when Dak let out a small laugh._

"_You and Kendall are married. You guys wanted to be together for the rest of your lives, Jo and I are just dating and while we love each other. We don't have as big a commitment as you and Kendall do." Dak said, and Logan instantly understood what he meant. _

_Logan looked down and thought deeply for a moment. He didn't want to burst any of Dak's bubbles, but he really just needed to break down. "We have all seen the way she comes on to him. I know that you have noticed, but you ignore it...why?" _

_Dak smiled and looked Logan in the eyes. "Because I love her. And I know Kendall loves you, and that he would never leave you for her. I have nothing to worry about." Dak said. "Even with this kiss, Kendall still wants to be with you. It meant nothing to him, otherwise he would be with her. And I would be alone. I love her with everything I have, and tonight I plan on going home to her. I just wanted to clear my head and talk to you." _

_Logan couldn't help but think that Dak was a fool. Jo had cheated on him and he was going back. Logan decided he wouldn't give in that easily. He would stick to __his guns and hold out._

Logan's mind wouldn't stop going back to that conversation. His mother always told him that loving someone means loving everything about them, and not the parts you like. That forgiveness sets the soul free. But for some reason, Logan couldn't do that. He loved Kendall, yes. But the betrayal was a lot to take.

He had only been cheated on once before. And that was when James and Camille had kissed. But back then the decision had been easy. His friendship with James meant more than Camille. But Kendall was different. Kendall was his husband, it wasn't as easy as breaking up with him.

He couldn't help but think that maybe a divorce would be a bit dramatic, but maybe he could separate from Kendall, at least until he could get over everything that happened. He was brought out of his thoughts though, when he heard his phone ring.

"Hello?" He said after realizing that it was Kendall.

-You know Kendall is freaking out, he's worried because you won't answer his calls. Even after a whole week.- Carlos said frantically into the phone.

"He cheated on me. And I don't want to talk to him. Not yet at least." Logan said, knowing that when the time was right he would want to talk to Kendall.

-Well, you are gonna see me in three days. I convinced Papi to give me some time off. He's giving me a few weeks off to come out there. It's nice having him be my boss- Carlos said with a slight chuckle.

"Okay, Carlos I don't know what to do. I want to raise this child with Kendall, but-" Logan started but he didn't get to finish because Carlos cut him off.

-No buts. If you wanna raise the baby then call your husband." Carlos said, and before he could say anything else, Carlos hung up on him.

Logan sighed and looked at his phone. He couldn't help but let the truth of his statement hit him. He did want this baby. He wanted her more than anything else in this world. He sighed and laid back down in bed.

–

Kendall was at practice and couldn't help but grow more and more frustrated by the second. He had just missed the third pass in a row. He was overshooting it and missing his teammates sticks by inches. He hit his stick onto the ice in frustration.

It had been two weeks now, and Logan still hadn't returned home. He was growing more and more frustrated by the day. He missed his husband, and Logan wasn't letting him explain. Sure he had sent countless emails and text trying to explain but he was sure Logan wasn't reading them. Because if he was, he wouldn't be mad at him.

"KNIGHT!" He heard Coach Murray yelled at him. He went over to the man motioning for him to come over. "You're game is off."

Kendall sighed. "I know, I just have a lot going on at home and Logan left, I just am having a little trouble concentrating."

He watched as his coach pinched the bridge of his nose. "You're benched from the next road. So you mine as well stay behind and work things out."

"Terry, that's not fair. I'm captain, I need to go with you guys. I will get my shit together!" Kendall pleaded desperately. Hockey was all he had at that moment and he couldn't lose it.

"Well, get your shit together here, so you can play." And just like that Terry Murray turned his back and walked into the locker rooms. Kendall followed with his head hung low.

When he got to his locker he took off his skates and tied them up. He took of his pads and threw them in his locker. He grabbed his phone to see if Logan had called him. He had about ten missed calls from Jo, but none from Logan.

Kendall hadn't talked to or seen Jo since Logan left. Kendall now regretted yelling at her and being so harsh, but he couldn't help it. The love of his life had walked out on him. Kendall had went as far as calling Jo a home-wrecker, and she had gotten pretty upset at that.

He dialed her number, knowing that it must have been something to do with the baby. -Kendall?- He heard her say in a frantic tone.

"Yes?" He said.

-I'm at the hospital. I'm in pre-term labor, and we're waiting on work and-

"I'm on my way!" Kendall said and hung up. He quickly changed and ran out to his car. He had been reading a lot about pregnancy and knew that stress could be one of the leading causes of stress. And that could lead to preterm labor. Kendall froze. He could have been the reason this was happening and that almost made him want to drop dead.

He realized Logan didn't know and he pulled out his phone and dialed Carlos' number. "Carlos, get Logan to the hospital now! Jo is in preterm labor!"

When Kendall finally got to the hospital, he waited in the waiting room until he saw Carlos and Logan running up to the nurses station. "Logie..."

Logan turned to him and ran up to him. "Is Peanut okay?" He asked with a pleading voice.

Kendall looked at Logan. He looked so scared and helpless that it almost broke Kendall's heart. "I don't know, I wanted to wait on you." Kendall said. He knew that he wanted things to be resolved before they went inside. "Logan, I just wanted to explain-"

"Not now! I want to make sure that Jo and Peanut are okay." Logan said, running into the room. Kendall followed him into her room, "Jo, what have they given you so far?"

"They were waiting, but they are going to give me a shot of...tera.." She started not remembering the name of it.

"Terbutaline. It stops labor contractions." Logan said, letting his medical degree kick in. Kendall couldn't help but smile at him. He loved the fact that Logan knew so much about everything.

Jo looked at Logan and Kendall couldn't help but be surprised at what came out next. "I kissed Kendall. Be mad at me, not him. He didn't do anything but push me away and tell me that you were the only one he loved." Jo said looking at Logan.

Kendall gave her a silent thank you, hoping that she knew what he meant. "Don't worry about that right now." Logan said softly, grabbing Jo's hand and squeezing it. "Worry about you and Peanut."

"Peanut has to be alright." Carlos said with a cheery tone. "I have a really awesome name for her."

"We already choose a name." Logan said jumping up to his feet.

Kendall knew that Logan had been dead set on naming their little girl Audrianna. "Well, why don't we hear it." Kendall said, hoping that if the name was as awesome as Carlos said, so he could convince Logan to change his mind.

"Khalessi." Carlos said. He only received blank and confused looks from the three of them. "Khalessi. KUH-LEASE-EE." Carlos said sounding it out.

Kendall recognized the name instantly. "Khalessi? You mean like the Dothraki queen from Game of Thrones?" Kendall asked in a confused tone.

Carlos nodded his head in an excited manner. "Yeah, think about it. No one else will have that name, and it starts with a K." Carlos reasoned.

"Khalessi..." Logan said with a smile. Kendall knew instantly that he liked it. "It's original."

Kendall couldn't help but smile back at him. "Khalessi Knight it is." Kendall said with a wide grin on his face.

A little while later the doctor came in and told Jo that she was okay to go home. They walked out and Kendall was sad when he heard Logan say that he was going to go back to the hotel room.

Later that night, Kendall paced around in their room. He finally decided to pick up his phone and call Logan. Kendall wasn't surprised when he got the voicemail. "Hey Logie Bear, I just wanted to call and tell you that I'm sorry I wasn't honest with you. I know that I should have been, all I can do is ask for forgiveness. I love you and I hope you come home soon."

–

Three days later, Logan was sitting in the hotel room that had been his home for the last two and a half weeks. He had talked to Carlos long and hard about this and decided that it was finally time he went home. He was missing Kendall, and realized that he was no longer angry at him for what he did.

Sure, he was still hurt but he wasn't angry and he knew that he could finally talk to Kendall and work everything out. He pulled out his phone to text Kendall. _I'm coming home, I'll be there in about thirty minutes. _He grabbed the bag he had packed and made his way to the car.

On the drive home, he couldn't help but be nervous. He knew that Kendall would be waiting with open arms, but he couldn't help but be nervous about what would happen if Jo started trying this again.

Would Kendall listen to him this time, or would he blow it off like last time? Logan couldn't help but sigh at the thoughts. He wanted things to work out between him and Kendall. He wanted things to go back to the way they were before things with Jo happened. But was that possible?

After a nice twenty minute drive, Logan had pulled into the driveway. He put the car in park and looked at him phone. _Can't wait to see you Logie, I've missed you so much._ Logan couldn't help but smile at that. Above everything else, he still loved Kendall more than life itself. He loved the fact that he had such an amazing husband. That was why he wanted things to work out so badly.

The front door opened and Logan stepped inside. He set his bag down and made his way to the living room, where he saw Kendall sitting biting at his nails. He couldn't help but grin at that. He knew that Kendall bit his nails when he was nervous or bored. He once almost bit them down completely.

"You know if you do that, they may never grow back." Logan said with a grin. He watched as Kendall turned around and smiled at him.

"Logan!" He yelled and jumped over the couch and brought Logan into a hug. Logan allowed it because he too, had missed the contact. But once it had been a few moments, Logan pulled away.

"We still need to talk." Logan said looking Kendall in the eyes. Kendall only nodded. "Look, it hurt that you cheated on me. Yeah, you didn't initiate it, but you didn't tell me and that is the same thing. You're my husband Kendall, I deserved to know."

Kendall was looking down in shame. Logan knew that he wasn't proud of all the things that happened, but Kendall had to face this. "I know, and I'm so sorry."

That wasn't good enough for Logan. He felt the anger rising in him again. "And I told you that she still loved you, and what did you tell me? Oh, you're just being crazy. You're imagining things. You kept that from me, knowing that I was right..."

Kendall was quiet. "I know, I can't change what I did. All I can do, is say I'm sorry a million times and hope that you can forgive me." He said in a very defeated tone.

It hurt Logan to hear his husband use that tone, it was a tone he never used. He was always confident and always got what he wanted. Logan sighed. "I'm surprised I was able to stay mad at you this long." He said, rolling his eyes.

Logan had never managed to stay mad at Kendall about anything this long. Never, not even when Kendall got cold feet the night before their wedding and they had to postpone it. Seventeen days, was the new record. Logan felt himself nuzzling himself into Kendall's neck.

"I love you, Kenny." He said in a sweet voice while giving his husband a sweet and loving kiss.

"I love you too, Logie Bear. And I promise never to lie or keep anything from you again." Kendall said giving Logan a kiss on the cheek.

"You better not." Logan said.

–

It had been almost a week since Logan and Kendall's big make up. And Kendall couldn't be happier that he and his husband were back on good terms with each other. At that moment, he was hanging out with James, Carlos and of course Logan.

Kendall loved it when they were all together, he hated the fact that Carlos lived in Minnesota. Sure, it was important for Carlos to follow in his father's footsteps as an Officer of the Law, but they missed him. But Carlos constantly said, that being a police officer was like being a superhero.

Carlos was in the middle of telling the gang on how he arrested four boys that reminded him a lot of them. They were swimming in some random person's pool and he had no choice but to arrest them for trespassing.

"Oh, I forgot to tell you guys. You know how I'm staring in The Wedding?" James asked them.

Carlos' eyebrows furrowed. "Wait, are you talking about that Nicholas Sparks book? The sequel to the Notebook?"

Kendall couldn't help but jerk his head to his latino friend, "How is it that you know that?" He asked in a taunting voice.

He couldn't help but laugh when he saw Carlos' face turn a deep shade of red. "Yeah, that's the one." James said. "Guess who my co-star is!" He asked in an excited voice.

Kendall didn't know who it could be. There were a million people in this world it could be so he didn't know how James expected them to pick the one in a million. "Who is it?" Logan asked in a curious tone.

"Camille Roberts." He said with a grin. "We auditioned together, hoping that the chemistry would land us the job...and it did!"

Kendall couldn't help but be shocked. Camille hadn't mentioned this to him or Logan. "Wait, how did she land it? She hasn't been in any big movies. Just extras on tv shows." Carlos said, not really believing it.

"Well, I told her not to get so into character for this one. And she didn't, and when she auditioned with me, the first thing they said was they loved the chemistry. So Camille is getting her big break." James said with a smug tone.

"That's great!" Logan exclaimed. He was still good friends with Camille. Kendall smiled and grabbed his husband's hand before turning back to James.

"Now, Carlos told me that you guys changed the name..." James asked skeptically.

Carlos nodded his head. "I told you, they are naming her Khalessi." Carlos said, proud of the fact he had picked the name out.

Kendall could see the hurt on James' face though. "That isn't fair. If he gets to name her, then I get to give her a middle name!"

Kendall exchanged a glance with Logan silently telling him that was fine and Logan just nodded. "Okay, then what is Khalessi's middle name going to be?" Kendall asked curiously.

"Jaime." James said with a smile. "I like Khalessi Jaime Mitchell-Knight. This way she has a part of all of us."

Kendall couldn't help but like the idea. He hadn't originally planned on giving her the last name Mitchell, but James was right it would be great if their daughter had a part of all four of them. "I really like that idea." Kendall said.

Kendall watched as Logan's eyes lit up. "Really?" He asked quickly. Kendall only nodded. He watched Logan stand up and walk over to him. Logan gave him a quick kiss and sat on his lap.

"Oh, and I totally get to teach her about fashion!" James said standing up. "Because if she dresses like this, she will be the hottest little girl in this world."

All three of them shook their head at him. They started talking about old times and when they would be on tour and how all the girls would go crazy over them.

"Man, as weird as this sounds...I miss Gustavo." Kendall said with a grin.

James laughed. "Yeah, I ran into him a yesterday. He wants us to do a reunion concert at Costa Mesa, he said no tour just this concert." James said. Kendall knew that he really wanted to do it.

"I'll do it!" Carlos said.

"I don't know if I can get the time off for rehearsals and all that." Logan said. Kendall knew that Logan was just ready to put BTR behind him and move on.

"Aw, Logie, we gotta do it. Besides I see you dancing to Big Night and Boyfriend when you get ready for work. You still remember the dances." Kendall said teasing him a little bit. He smiled when he saw Logan go a deep shade of red.

"I just want to put Big Time Rush behind me and move on with my life. I don't want to be like Hansen or the Backstreet Boys who keep touring in their middle aged manville." Logan said a little quicker than necessary.

"How can you say that?" James said loudly. "BTR was the best thing to ever happen to us."

"Yeah, and you wouldn't of become a doctor if it hadn't been for the money you earned. You yourself said that." Kendall said. "Don't forget, that Big Time Rush is the reason you're where you're at in life."

Kendall watched as Logan looked down in defeat. He knew that he had won this. "Fine."

James smiled and jumped up and did a little dance. "I'm gonna call Gustavo." He said while he pulled out a phone. He put it on speaker so everyone could hear.

-Yello.- Kendall heard the familiar face say.

"Hey!" All four of them said together.

They heard a little laughter on the other end. -Well, if it isn't my favorite Dogs. Concert is in three weeks and tickets go on sale tomorrow at ten a.m.-

"You knew we'd say yes, didn't you?" Carlos said in a confident voice.

-Nope, I didn't think Logan would agree. Kelly booked it, just in case though and we're having it announced on ET and radio shows nationwide. Let me know when you guys are available for rehearsals.-

The line went dead. "I still can't believe he and Kelly got married." Carlos said shaking his head. It was none to all of them that Carlos had a little crush on her.

"I can, she is the only one who could put up with him." Logan said shaking his head.

They all laughed, even though none of them talked about it, Kendall knew that they were all a little excited about everything.

–

A few nights later they were both lying in bed. Logan cuddled up to Kendall's chest. Logan couldn't help but be thankful that things had worked out for the two of them so well.

"So I'm glad I got my K. It's been a Knight tradition for a really long time." Kendall said in a happy tone.

Logan was happy that Kendall was so overjoyed by all of this. That is after all, what he always wanted. "Well, I wanted something original. So Khalessi just suits both of those needs, I guess." He said with a smile.

Logan watched as Kendall grew hesitant and he couldn't be sure why. "Well, I was talking to Jo today, and she is taking a job in Florida. Shooting will take eight months. She said she wants to detach herself from the baby so she can be out of her life."

That wasn't what Logan wanted. Jo was always going to be Khalessi's mother. Logan didn't like it at first but since he and Kendall made up, Jo had been amazing. "Why would she do that?" Logan asked.

He watched as Kendall rubbed his eyes, as if tired of this entire situation. "She said she wants you to feel like this is our baby and not mine and hers. She said that she wants Khalessi to know that its you and me."

Logan couldn't help but smile. He was happy that Jo was finally realizing that Kendall was his husband and would never be with her. "Well, maybe we can go visit her while she is down there. Take Khalessi with us, after all she needs to see her Aunt Jo."

Kendall smiled. "I love you, you're so caring and compassionate."

Logan smiled. "I know, I don't want Jo to feel like this. Khalessi will know forever who gave her life and she will also know the amazing thing Jo did for us."

He watched as Kendall smiled. "You're such an amazing person."

**A/N:So what did you guys think? What do you guys think of Peanut's new name? I like it, I am actually planning on naming my first daughter that. It's unique and original. Well what did you guys think of the chapter. Let me know. Leave some reviews.**


	7. Month Seven

Man oh man, sorry for the long delay on this song, but Games of Love is finished so I will try and finish this one ASAP.

Chapter 7

Kendall couldn't help but be excited. He had just picked up Carlos from the airport and they were heading to good ole' Rocque Records to work on their upcoming concert that was in now two weeks. The concert had sold out within twenty minutes and Kendall couldn't help but be proud that BTR still had some amazing fans.

"So how are you and Logan doing?" Carlos asked curiously.

Kendall couldn't help but smile, since Logan had moved back in things had been perfect. They hadn't argued or even disagreed about anything. Kendall couldn't help but think it was like when they first started dating all those years ago.

"We are doing really good to be honest. Things are back to be absolutely perfect." Kendall said with a huge grin on his face. He looked over at Carlos and he looked a little miserable. "What's wrong Carlitos?"

Carlos let out a deep sigh. "Nothing, I mean…it's just…you guys are so happy and I'm all alone. I still haven't found the right girl. All they do is use me and take advantage of me or want to date me because I was in BTR. It just sucks."

Kendall couldn't help but feel a little bad for Carlos. He knew that his dating life had been hard, it always had been. Not many girls knew how to take him, he was a bit out there sometimes but that was what made his best friend so damn loveable.

"I'm sorry bud, but you just have to wait for the right girl. You can't rush love." Kendall said, hoping that would cheer his best friend up. Carlos smiled at him and he knew instantly that it had worked. After that Carlos was back to being his normal, and cheerful self.

They were all standing at the studio and they saw a familiar face walk in and they all couldn't help but groan. There stood in front of them, the man who had made every muscle in their bodies ache at one point, Mr. X. "I will X-fresh your memory on the dance." He said dramatically and did a pose and spin. Kendall looked at Logan and saw that he had a wide grin on his face.

They started going through the choreography they were doing when they were in BTR and Kendall couldn't help but be frustrated that it was taking him the longest to pick it back up. For once, Logan had excelled and surpassed all of them. But Kendall wasn't all that surprised, he had seen Logan do the familiar dances quite often when he was bored or doing something.

After almost two hours straight of dancing they were sent to start singing. They all still had that considering that they all four did still enjoy singing. Kendall, sang in the shower, while he was working out and almost every chance he got a karaoke. They were finally granted their first break after working for almost six hours straight.

They all went and sat in the familiar break room and started talking. "I see that Griffin has finally perfected the C.A.L." Carlos said with a chuckle. Kendall couldn't help but be surprised when Kelly started laughing. "Kelly and I destroyed the protocol for it."

"Completely, I couldn't even recognize it after all was said and done." Kelly said with a chuckle. "That was the time we made you guys get jobs to pay back for all the damages."

Kendall couldn't help but laugh at that. "I remember that, Logie and I tried to baby sit. That was a nightmare!" He heard Logan chuckle.

"I've got to admit, I do sometimes miss the tours." Logan said with a frown. "We got to see so much, I think my favorite is still Germany. That country is so awesome."

Kendall watched as James and Carlos looked at each other and then wrinkled their noses in disgust. "That city scarred us." Carlos said simply. When Kelly and Gustavo gave him a questioning look they both just laughed. "That was the first and only time we ever walked in on these jack rabbits."

James shuddered. "I didn't know a leg could bend like that." He said trying to bend it. Kendall felt his face go hot and when he looked over Logan was looking down, his face the deepest shade of red Kendall had ever seen. T

"It was awkward and embarrassing for us." Kendall muttered. He listened as the others just laughed at him and Logan.

Logan walked into Fred Segal where they were meeting Jo and Dak for some lunch. Logan couldn't help but think that it had been too long since they had seen the pair. They saw Jo, seven months pregnant sitting there. Logan couldn't help but think that her belly was swelling even faster now. They hugged Dak and Jo and then Logan knelt down and gave's belly a kiss.

"Hi Khaleesi. Me and your daddy can't wait to meet you!" He said. He watched as Jo beamed down at him. "So we finally came up with the full name. Khaleesi Jamie Mitchell-Knight."

Jo smiled at him. "I heard. Kendall texted me to tell me it, and I had to watch Game of Thrones to learn how to pronounce the name. But I wanted to know if I could add something else to it." Logan nodded. "I've been watching the show and really like the name Cersei (sir-see) and wanted to know if she could have two middle names."

"So it would be what exactly?" Kendall asked in a confused tone.

Logan couldn't help but think that the name was long already and couldn't imagine adding yet another name in there. He wanted to show Jo his appreciation for all she had done though and knew that he had to grant her this wish. "Khaleesi Cersei Jaime Mitchell-Knight. I know that I have no right, but I just thought I would mention it." Jo said.

"I like it." Logan said with a smile. "The Cersei really works with it and I think that Cersei Jaime goes better anyway. Oh, also, Jo? Don't say you have no right, you are bringing this little baby into the world so you have all the right to add something into her name."

Logan watched as Jo smiled at him. Logan was glad that he had decided to forgive Jo rather than continue to be mad at her for everything that had happened with Kendall. He knew that holding a grudge would only hurt Khaleesi and the last thing he wanted to do was hurt his little girl.

They made small talk and Logan and Dak joked around a lot. Since everything had happened Dak and Logan had grown a lot closer. Ever since Dak paid Logan a visit when he was in the hotel, they had become extremely close.

"So are you guys ready for the concert?" Dak asked with a smile.

Kendall and Logan shared a smile. "Of course, we just jumped right back into it and we've got it. And of course, you two are invited and will have VIP access, and James even invited Camille. It will be like the old days…well sorta." Kendall said with an awkward look on his face.

"I think James has a slight crush on Camille, but he doesn't wanna act on it. He likes being Hollywood's biggest heart throb." Logan said with a smile.

"I remember training you guys for your first concert." Dak said with a grin. Logan couldn't help but think about that. They had to run back to the Palm Woods singing and had all had injuries of some sort from the days hard work.

"That was freaking brutal." Logan said softly. He turned his attention back to Jo. "So how are you doing?"

She rolled her eyes. "I'm in pain. I can't walk around too much, I'm fat and I'm starting to have some pretty intense Braxton hicks contractions." She groaned. Logan frowned he knew that being pregnant must have been miserable. But then something else occurred to him.

"Jo, are you sure that they are painful?" He asked, she only nodded in response. "That isn't normal not this early at least. You should make an appointment for you OB."

She nodded and Logan only hoped that she would listen and make the appointment.\

Logan was watching Kendall skate up and down the ice. He couldn't help but be proud that he had already scored twice and was slowly working on a hat trick. Carlos and James were sitting next to him and they were also wearing a Knight jersey. Logan watched as Kendall skidded to a stop, but gasped out when he saw Kendall get hit from behind.

Logan was standing waiting for him to get up but his worrying only increased when it didn't happen. Logan was having trouble thinking, all he could think about was if his Kendall was okay. Finally he watched as the paramedics walked on and carted him off. "He'll be fine Logan, he's been injured before." James said trying to soothe Logan, but it didn't work. Logan sprinted from the stands and made his way towards the locker room when he got there a security guard was standing there.

"I'm sorry sir, you can't go back there." He said. When he looked down he seemed to recognize Logan, "I'm sorry Mr. Knight, they should have Kendall back there by now."

Logan sprinted pass and ran all the way back to where he saw his husband laying on the table being examined. He heard his phone ringing. "Hello?"

-Is he okay?- It was Jo, she must have been watching the game.

"I don't know, I'll call once I know anything." Logan said and hung up before she could say anything else.

He ran up to the table and saw that Kendall was still unconscious. He picked up his hand and started stroking it. "Come on, Kenny. Wake up." He said softly.

The paramedics were opening his eyes finally they put smelling salt under his nose and he awoke with a start. He looked around confused and then when he saw Logan he got a smile on his face and calmed down.

Logan instantly went into doctor mode. "Are his pupils dilating? Is he responding well enough?" Logan asked frantically. It was Kendall's chuckle that pulled him out of his mood. And that chuckle let him know that Kendall was fine.

He pulled Kendall into a hug and gave him a warm and gentle kiss. "I'm sorry if I scared you, Logie." He whispered.

"Mr. Knight, we need you to take him to the emergency room to get checked out." One of the guys said. Kendall just shook his head though.

"I'm fine. I just got knocked out for a few moments, it's happened before." Kendall said stubbornly. Logan opened his mouth to say something but Kendall silenced him. "I'm not going, besides we have dinner plans."

Logan knew that it was a lost cause so he gave up. "Fine, let's get you changed then."

After Kendall was changed they walked out to meet Carlos and James in the parking lot. When they got there they all went out to a restaurant and sat down. When they all had their food Carlos cleared his throat motioning that he wanted to speak.

"So I have some really good news." He said with a bright smile on his face. Everyone gave him their undivided attention. "So I was talking to my Papi last night and he has decided to finally retire from the force and he and my ma are moving down to Florida, which means I have nothing left in Minnesota so before he retires he's recommending me for a transfer to L.A."

Logan couldn't believe what he was hearing. His best friend was going to be moving back to L.A. with the rest of them. "Wait, are you serious?" Logan asked not quite believing it. "Because if this is a joke, it isn't funny."

Carlos smiled at them. "I'm not joking. I'll be back here in a little over a month. My stuff is pending right now but the Commissioner has already said the transfer would be fine. I start at the beginning of this next month."

"Carlitos, that's awesome. Now the Hollywood super party kings of Hollywood are back!" James said pumping his fist in the air.

"You just said Hollywood twice." Logan said giving him a weird look.

James got a serious look on his face "You bet I did." They all laughed and continued eating.

Almost a whole week had passed before Jo's doctor was able to get her in and Kendall was sitting with her and Logan in the waiting room. Apparently, Jo had been contracting and according to Logan that wasn't good at all so they came in as soon as they could.

They were back in the waiting room and Jo was sitting awkwardly with a gown on and fidgeting with her hands. Kendall finally decided to stand up and grab her hands so she would stop. "Relax Jo, everything is going to be alright. Khaleesi is going to be fine." He offered her a smile, hoping that would help her calm down.

"Thanks Kendall. You guys are so amazing, I don't know what I would do without you. Whenever I have kids of my own, you better be there to help me through that one too!" She said jokingly.

"I'm sure we will be." Logan said with a smile. Kendall couldn't help but be thankful that Logan had finally come around with Jo, after everything was said and done, Kendall had expected Logan to hate Jo but was extremely happy when that wasn't the case at all.

The doctor finally walked in. She did an exam and her face furrowed while she was doing that and Kendall knew that couldn't be a good sign at all! "Jo, you're one centimeter dilated and twenty five percent effaced…I guess that baby just doesn't wanna stay put."

"But she is only twenty nine weeks and four days. That is way too soon for Khaleesi to be born." Logan said looking at the doctor.

"I know, what we are going to do is give you another shot to stop the contractions and then we are going to give you a steroid shot for her, it appears that she may come early and if that happens, I want her lungs to be developed as they can be." The doctor said.

"How much longer would she have to be in there to be okay?" Kendall asked, growing more and more worried by the moment.

"I would say at least another four weeks. I've seen babies be born at thirty five weeks without the shot and they are fine. So we will just hope that she can hold of til then, but if not we will go from there when it happens." The doctor said. "I want you back here in two weeks for another check up, or if you keep having contractions."

Jo nodded and with that they all walked out of the office. As soon as they were in the car, Jo broke down crying and she wouldn't stop for nothing. Finally, Kendall and Logan calmed her down. "What if I did something wrong? What if she comes early because of me…I shouldn't have eaten hotdogs, I should have done everything the books told me to. But I really wanted hotdogs." She sobbed.

Kendall had to hide his grin and when he turned around, Logan was too. He couldn't believe that she was blaming all of this on eating hotdogs. "Jo, hotdogs didn't do this. This isn't your fault. It's all about when the baby is ready to come. And apparently, our little girl is ready to come now. Just tell her to be patient because I'm sure she is just anxious to meet all of us." Logan said rubbing her back. "She wants to meet the woman who's voice she's been hearing all day."

Jo smiled at him. "Do you think so?" She asked her face brightening up through the tears. Logan nodded. "I love you Logan. Thank you so much for being such an amazing friend." Logan smiled and hugged her back.

All four guys walked off the stage and couldn't get the grins off their faces. From the time the concert started til the time it was over the fans were screaming. Logan was even sure he had seen a few girls faint at the sight of them, he couldn't help but think of the Beatles and wonder if it was like that every single time they saw a fan.

Gustavo met them backstage. "Good job guys! I didn't think the fans would still go this crazy of you dogs." He said with a warm smile. Logan couldn't help but think that since he married Kelly that he had become a much nicer person.

"Well, its because we had an awesome producer to boost our popularity and get our concert out there like you did." James said with a smile.

"We should do this once a year until the sales start going down!" Carlos said with a grin.

Gustavo pointed at him and smiled. "I like your thinking." He said. "Well, I know you all probably wanna go home, well you two at least." He said pointing to Kendall and Logan. "Be careful, thanks and good luck with your little girl."

They all shook hands and then Kendall and Logan went home for the night.

The next day Kendall and Logan were in the nursery painting it a light pink and purple color for when Khaleesi finally arrived. With the news that she might come early they knew that everything had to be ready in case she came now.

"You know our Khaleesi is going to be spoiled." Kendall said looking over at Logan who was trying to make each stroke perfect.

Logan finally smiled. "I know, look at this room. She has so much already and Jo hasn't even had her yet." Logan said. They looked over at Dak who was drawing out her name so he could paint it on the wall. In the middle of it, Kendall felt a paint brush on his hand. "Sorry." Logan muttered with a smile.

Kendall knew that it was intentional so he picked up his paint brush and slopped it on Logan's back. Pretty soon the three of them were throwing paint at each other and flinging it every which way. "What are you idiots doing? You're ruining everything!" Jo yelled.

They stopped and looked at a very pregnant Jo standing there wide eyed and frantically looking everywhere. "Hey it doesn't look bad, besides Logan and I like it and its our house." Kendall said with a smile. He looked around and inspected the room. There were splatters of the two colors everywhere but for some reason he really liked it and didn't want to change it.

"Besides babe, when Khaleesi is old enough she will ask what happened to her room and we can all laugh about it." Dak said and with that Jo rolled her eyes and gave Dak a kiss.

Kendall couldn't help but pull Logan in and give him one as well.

**A/N: sorry for the long awaited update. I work like 50-60 hours a week and sleep the other time but I got my butt in gear and wrote this out for you guys. I just finished Games of Love so I will have more time. And I realized watching Game of Thrones a week ago I was spelling Khaleesi wrong the last chapter My apologizes.**

**Reviews please.**


	8. Month Eight

**A/N: So I have been slacking, I know. I have no internet so no way of publishing, but I'm out of town for the weekend and have internet so I will be posting the final chapter Wednesday! Enjoy this for now.**

**Chapter 8**

**Month 8**

Kendall was looking at all the pieces that were in front of him and then stared at the paper again. He grabbed part a and part b and tried to put them together but could not figure it out. He was staring at it for several minutes before he finally threw the paper aside. "This makes no fucking sense!" He shouted.

Logan, who was setting up the glidder chair, swing and bouncer looked up at his significant other. "Why don't we switch, these are a little easier to put together and who knows maybe the genius can figure it out." Logan said with a slight chuckle.

Kendall gave Logan a dirty look, he couldn't help but feel that maybe Logan was calling him an idiot. "Look, you don't have to have a fancy doctrines degree to figure out how to put together a stupid crib." Kendall snapped.

"Don't be like that, I never once even insinuated that-" Logan started, but Kendall wasn't letting him finish.

"You know, I realize I didn't finish college like you did, and I also realize I may have been checked into the boards a few times but that doesn't mean I'm too much of an idiot to put together a crib. Maybe they should make the instructions a little bit more clear and well put together!" Kendall couldn't help but feel childish after the words had come out.

And the look that Logan was giving him was only making him feel more and more idiotic. He stood up and made a b line for the door. When he got out to the car, he rested his head against the steering wheel and then drove to the rink to clear his head.

He was letting the pressures of everything start to get to him. He couldn't help but feel that he didn't handle pressure nearly as well as he use to. Playoffs were coming up and the entire city of L.A, was relying on him to carry them to another Stanley Cup. Then there was Jo, who was having the pregnancy from hell and then in a few short weeks he would be a father. He would have a baby to care for and he didn't know if he was ready yet.

Sure, he had had nine months to prepare for this, but still...no one ever wrote a handbook on how to be a dad. When Kendall got to the rink he geared up and started doing speed drills, after a few of those he started working on his slap shots and puck handling. He was in the middle of charging the net when he heard a whistle blow. He looked up and saw his coach heading over to him. He took off his helmet and skated over to him.

"Knight, what are you doing here? God dammit, I thought I told you to take a break and rest!" Coach Murray said.

Kendall laughed. He had never once listened to a coach who had told him that. "Sorry Terry, you know when I'm stressed this is where I come. It centers me."

Terry let out a slight chuckle. "I guess this just makes me more confident in my decision to make you captain. You ready for the play offs? You know I need you to be ready, we're all counting on you Kendall."

Kendall felt like the coach had just dropped a two ton weight on his shoulders but he just nodded. "Yeah, I'm ready. I will carry this team to another championship."

Terry smiled at him. "That's what I like to hear." He turned around and left the ice.

Kendall decided that he was done for the day and hit the showers. He couldn't help but hate the fact that he had let the pressure get to him. He felt like an idiot for yelling at Logan over something as stupid as a crib. He sighed and once he got dressed, he quickly rushed home.

When he walked in the door he heard the television on, when he walked in Logan was watching some show about cancer. He walked over to Logan and wrapped his arms around him. "I'm so sorry for being so damn foolish. I didn't mean anything that I said." Kendall said sadly.

He smiled when he felt Logan wrap his arms around him. "Listen, I know you're stressed with everything going on but don't snap on me please. If you feel overwhelmed just come talk to me...okay?"

Kendall nodded and couldn't help but feel so lucky to have such an amazing husband. "Did you finish the nursery?" Kendall asked, when Logan nodded he stood up and walked up the stairs, when he opened the nursery door he was surprised, everything was set up completely. He walked to the crib.

A plain sheet had been put up. But nothing else was in there. Kendall looked back at Logan. "Where is the quilt my mom made the baby?"

"Oh, we can't put that in there. Have you never heard of SIDS?" Kendall gave him a stupid look, clearly signifying that he hadn't. "Sudden Infant Death Syndrome? Well babies are at a higher risk when there are quilts and stuffed animals in the crib. Also if the parents smoke, or if the mattress isn't firm enough, and-"

Kendall cut his love off with a simple kiss. "I get the picture. Now did you invite everyone for Jo's shower?" Logan nodded. "Is it still a surprise?" Logan nodded again.

A week later Logan was stressing out to the max. "Carlos, put that banner higher! People will hit their head if it's there." Logan yelled out. He looked around him and he and the other three guys were busy trying to make the place look perfect for Jo's surprise baby shower.

After thirty minutes of Logan barking orders out to everyone he finally looked at all the pink in the room, he admired the banner he had made that said "Welcome Khaleesi!" and all the other random decorations he had hanging from the ceiling. Logan smiled at all he had accomplished. It had been his idea to do this for Jo. He also had arranged for maternity pictures to be done as well.

His phone ringing in his pocket broke his train of thought. He looked and saw that it was Dak. "Hello?"

-Logan, she is being difficult and won't get ready. She said that she is too tired to just go over and hang out. We need to tell her what we're doing." Dak said desperately.

Logan could only chuckle when he heard Jo perk up and say "tell me what." He turned his attention back to Dak. "Put her on the phone please."

-Tell me what?- She said happily.

"Now Jo you are making me spill a surprise since you're being stubborn and difficult but Kendall and I paid a photographer to do some maternity photos." Logan said with a grin.

-REALLY?- Jo said excitedly.

"Really, now what I need you to do is to get dolled up and put on plenty of pink and bring a few changes of clothes and be here in an hour, can you do that for me?" Logan asked her.

–Yeah, I'll go get ready. Here's Dak!- Logan heard the phone fumbling then heard Dak's voice. -Okay, what did you tell her?-

"I told her that we were doing maternity photos, she knows nothing about the shower so keep your mouth shut! Oh and be here in an hour!" Logan hung up before he could say anything else.

He looked at the other three who were staring at him like he was insane. "Okay, so I take it Jo was being a tad stubborn today?" Kendall asked.

Logan just nodded at his husband. "It's okay, she's getting ready now and the guest should be here at any moment. Chef Carlitos, is all the food ready?"

Carlos nodded, "Yup, all of Jo's craving are on a platter for her and all the delicate finger foods are ready for the other guest."

Logan knew that this would help Jo, he knew that Jo was a little unsure about her place in Khaleesi's life and he wanted to make sure that she knew that she would always be apart of her life. After this shower, he only hoped that she really would know that.

In the next hour, Logan watched as several of Jo's co workers and friends started to show up. He greeted the ones that he knew, Megan, her former co star of New Town High. Camille, the Jennifer's, Natalie (or sunblock girl as James liked to call her), and Stephanie.

Logan watched as Stephanie and Carlos started talking, her and Carlos had kept in contact for maybe a year after she left the Palm Woods but after that they lost it, Stephanie had left to start her directing career and their relationship never took off, Logan hopped that maybe Stephanie could be the girl that would change Carlos.

Logan jumped up when he finally saw Mrs. Knight and Katie walk in together. Logan and Kendall hugged them both. "Why does Jo get a shower when she isn't even keeping the baby?" Logan watched as Mrs. Knight gently smacked Katie's arm.

"Because baby sister, she deserves it. We put in the invitations that a gift was required for both mommy and baby, Jo has put her body through hell for us and I think that this is the least we can do for her." Kendall said. He watched as Katie shrugged and then went and put her gift on the table.

Logan received a text from Dak telling him that he and Jo had arrived. They surprised Jo and Logan hugged her when she started crying. "You shouldn't have done this." She exclaimed.

"You deserve it!" Logan said, "And after the photographer will be here. We want to make sure that Khaleesi knows where she came from and the amazing woman who made it all possible."

Logan couldn't help but feel that the shower and photo session was a complete success. They had gotten pictures of Jo's belly and then some of the three of them. Then one of Dak, Jo, he and Kendall. Overall Logan thought that it had been a fantastic day. But they still had one last gift to give to Jo.

Kendall sat her down and then when she was sitting there, they handed her a large envelope. She opened it and then gasped at what she saw. "What is this?" She asked desperately.

"Well, Logan and I decided two things." Kendall started.

"One, you should be able to see Khaleesi whenever you want. So those are a dozen plane vouchers. You can use them to visit us, or for us to visit you." Logan said with a smile.

Jo looked at the large stack of papers after that. "And what is this?" She asked.

"That is an unsigned copy of our will. We have decided that if it is okay with you and Dak that we would like to appoint guardianship to you if something were to ever happen to the two of us. You are her mom and she would need you." Logan said with a smile.

Jo started crying and nodded. "I'm so lucky to have you guys!" She cried. She started rubbing her eyes. "And of course that is okay with me."

Logan stood up and hugged her. He kissed her forehead. "You're wrong Jo, it's us that are lucky to have you!"

Kendall stood in the locker room with a grin on his face. They had just won the first game in the playoffs and it was thanks to a hat trick Kendall had scored. Kendall smiled when he felt Logan's arms wrap around him.

"Hey Knight, reporters are coming in!" One of the players said.

Kendall covered himself up and waited patiently until he saw the first reporter come in. Questions started flying and he couldn't help but be happy about all this attention.

"So your contract is up after this year, do you have any plans of signing with the Kings again?" one reporter asked.

Kendall smiled and nodded. "Of course, this is my home and my team. I couldn't imagine playing for any other team in the NHL."

Kendall turned his attention to the next reporter. He couldn't believe how much weight had been lifted off of his shoulders thanks to this one win. It had made him feel a little at ease and more comfortable with all the pressure he had been dealing with. The next reporter was a woman and she asked a question that threw Kendall for a loop.

"There have been rumors that you and your husband are expecting a baby, any comments on that?"

Kendall looked to his left and saw a smiling Logan, he wrapped an arm around him and gave him a gentle kiss on the cheek. "Well, Logan and I have a surrogate. Our long time friend, Jo Taylor agreed to do this for us. She put her career on hold to give us a baby. Our little girl is due in six weeks and we are both ecstatic about it!"

Shortly after the reporters left and Logan and Kendall were walking out of the arena. "Mr. Kendall Knight, smooth as ever when talking to the reporters, some things will never change. And way to put Jo out there." Logan said with a slight chuckle.

Kendall opened the car door for his husband and then got in on his side. "I love you." He said simply to Logan.

"I love you too."

Logan was sitting with Jo at the doctor's. Kendall was playing his third game in the second series for the stanley cup playoffs, it was away but he would be home for the next two games and the way it was looking, there wouldn't be a fifth game which meant that Kendall would have almost two whole weeks off, while they waited for the Red Wings and Sharks to finish their series.

"So, how long will Kendall be home for?" Jo asked with interest.

"Eleven days, then they will either be playing the Wings or Sharks for the Stanley Cup, my money is on the Wings though." Logan said with a smile.

"Jo Taylor!" The nurse yelled. Logan walked back with Jo to the room she would be in.

After she was weighed she was sitting in the paper gown and waiting patiently for the doctor to come see her. When she finally walked in she did an exam, "Oh my, Jo you're what 34 weeks?"

"I'll be 35 tomorrow." Jo said with confidence.

"Well you're already three centimeters dilated and seventy five percent effaced, if you keep going like this you will have to be induced soon. At four centimeters you are technically in active labor."

Logan already knew all of this, but he need to make sure that Khaleesi would be okay. "But that steroid shot should help shouldn't it?" Logan asked.

"It should, but we can never be too certain, we will just have to see when the time comes, Jo I want you here at the end of the week for another check up, okay?"

Jo nodded and then went and made an appointment, Logan couldn't help but be worried about everything that was going on. He wanted to make sure that Jo and his daughter were okay.

It was Friday and Kendall was sitting in the waiting room again with Jo and Logan. Jo had been having intense contractions and they wanted her to come back. When they went back, they took her blood pressure.

"Oh my!" The nurse said.

"What?" Jo asked worried. Kendall looked and her eyes were as wide as half dollars, Kendall couldn't help but want to yell at the nurse.

"Nothing, I'll be right back." The nurse walked away and Kendall noticed Logan look at the machine that read Jo's blood pressure and his eyes got wide too.

"Logan, what's wrong?" Kendall asked.

Logan looked unsure whether or not to say anything. He looked from Kendall to Jo, the back to Kendall. "Jo, your blood pressure is really high." Logan said.

"How high?" Jo asked.

"What does that mean?" Kendall asked.

"It's 149/108 and it means that we will be meeting Khaleesi soon." Logan said with a smile.

Kendall knew that there was more to it, it meant that Jo was in danger and that meant that so was Khaleesi. When the nurse came back, sure enough they sent Jo over to be induced in labor.

Kendall called Dak and told him to bring Jo's back to her and other things. The entire time that Kendall was on the phone Logan was in the room with Jo discussing something with her. Logan walked out a moment later.

"We need to talk her into getting a c section, she is in great danger right now. She could die, we need to get her into surgery immediately. You go talk to her and I'm going to pull my weight around with the gyno on call." Logan walked away before Kendall even had a chance to say anything.

Kendall walked in and Jo was laying down, they had started an iv to keep her hydrated but hadn't given her the medicine to induce her yet. "Jo, Logan thinks maybe you should get a c–"

"I'm having a natural birth, just like I told Logan. I want to give birth to Khaleesi, I want to see her. Please take my side on this, I know the risk but I really want this..."

"Jo, you could die. Do you ever want to hold this baby? If you want to then you need to do the c section. Please Jo...for me...hell for Dak...but most of all for Khaleesi." Kendall said.

Jo looked down, Kendall knew that he was getting to her. Logan walked back in. "Jo, we want Khaleesi to know the woman who gave her to us..." Kendall said.

Logan seemed to sense where Kendall wanted to go because he picked up right where he left off. "This story ends with us all raising her and watching her grow, not with me and Kendall doing this without you!"

Jo started crying and nodding her head. "Fine, I'll do it." She cried.

Logan ran back out and then a second later a nurse carted her off. Kendall and Logan were in the room the entire time that the surgery was going on. They were each holding one of her hands and wiping away her tears. Finally they heard a joyous cry and they all knew that Khaleesi was finally here.

Kendall and Logan cut the umbilical cord together and Logan helped wiped her off, and then after she was wrapped up they held her. Kendall knew that he was crying but he didn't care. All he wanted to do was hold his beautiful baby.

"Let me see her!" Jo yelled. "I want to see her!"

Kendall held Khaleesi up to Jo and Jo started crying. "Jo, you did a great job." Logan said and then he kissed her forehead. "Get some rest. Us three aren't going anywhere." Jo nodded and then closed her eyes.

Kendall and Logan looked at the green eyed baby staring back at them. "Kendall she has your eyes." Logan said with a smile.

"She is gonna be a heartbreaker." Kendall said with a grin. "Khaleesi Cersei Jamie Mitchell-Knight."

Kendall gave his daughter a kiss and then went with the doctors as they took Jo back to her room.

End Chap

**A/N: So what do you think? I made this one a little longer. Next chapter will be up wednesday it will also be the last one! I hope you guys enjoy it.**


	9. Month Nine

**A/N: Final chapter. Enjoy.**

**Chapter 9**

**Month Nine**

Logan watched as Jo held Khaleesi in her arms and cooed at her. Logan, Kendall and Khaleesi had been home for almost three days now and couldn't have been happier. Jo had been over to visit everyday and Logan was glad. Between the three of them handling Khaleesi wasn't all that difficult.

"Has she eaten already?" Jo asked with a smile.

Logan nodded, he had fed her almost a half hour ago. "I did, she didn't eat much maybe an ounce, but babies don't generally eat a lot the first few days." Logan couldn't help but feel like a know it all. He had known so much about babies.

"Aw, okay." Jo said sadly. Jo had been happy when Khaleesi was born with all ten toes and fingers. But Logan knew that she was even more excited about getting to spend a full month with Khaleesi before she would have to go to Florida to start filming her movie.

"I can't believe that she is finally here." Kendall said, walking into the room. "And she was born just in time to see her daddy stomp the Red Wings for a Stanley Cup. And when I win, it's going to be just for her."

Logan couldn't help but think that his husband was completely insane. But knew that Kendall was excited to start his Stanley Cup play off's in four days. They would be home the first two games so that made him happy as well.

"I'm going to put her down, she is starting to fall asleep." Jo stood up and put Khaleesi in the bassinet they had set up in the living room. "How is she doing with sleep?"

Logan sighed. "She will sleep maybe three hours at a time. Kendall and I have been taking turns getting up. I go back to work in two weeks and thankfully, he'll be on the off season."

"Being a parent isn't that hard." Kendall said with a smirk. "To be honest I really thought that it would be a lot harder."

Jo chuckled at the pair. "Don't get too cocky you two. You are only three days in this, give it a few months!"

Kendall groaned when he heard Khaleesi start crying. He looked at the clock and sighed. Four am. He shook Logan. "Logan..." He watched as his husband awoke quickly. "You go, I have a play off game tomorrow I need to be rested."

Logan sighed. "Kendall, I went the last two times, I need sleep. It's been almost twenty four hours for me. I can't, you need to do it."

"Whatever." Kendall said stubbornly and pushed himself up out of bed, he walked over to the bassinet and picked Khaleesi up. "Hey princess, are you hungry. Do you want daddy to fed you, since the mean old dad won't get up and do it?" Kendall said loud enough for Logan to hear it. He was happy when Khaleesi stopped crying though.

"Kendall, stop it. Just take care of your fucking daughter." Logan yelled. Kendall could hear the frustration in his voice. But hearing him say the _your _struck a nerve in him.

"I thought she was our daughter." Kendall said before opening the door and slamming it. He couldn't help but sigh when the baby started crying again.

Kendall walked down the stairs and to the kitchen. He fixed a bottle for her and went and sat down in the recliner in the living room. As soon as Kendall offered the bottle to her, Khaleesi started eating as if it would be her last bottle. Kendall couldn't help but chuckle. "Calm down, baby girl. You're going to be sick."

Kendall couldn't help but let all his anger at Logan melt away. Khaleesi had a tendency to do that to him. Kendall couldn't believe that he was already one game up on the Red Wings. He would be playing game two and then heading on the road for three games. That meant that he had to win two of them to come back soon. Kendall didn't like the fact that he would have to be away from Logan and his daughter, but he knew that he had to go. Thankfully though, Jo offered to stay to help.

Kendall looked up when he saw a figure walk in the room. "I'm sorry I yelled at you, I'm just so tired. A week of her being home and I'm already wore out." Logan complained.

Kendall couldn't help but chuckle. "Trust me I know. She can be frustrating. It seems like we feed her every hour on the hour. I didn't know something so little could eat so much."

Logan let out a laugh too. "Trust me change a few more diapers and you will understand completely."

Kendall leaned over and Logan leaned down to connect their lips. "So what do you say after we put this baby back down me and you have a little fun sexy man." Kendall said. Logan laughed and shook his head no. "Your head says no, but your eyes do say yes...we will see."

Kendall knew that he would win that battle, and he wasn't surprised in the slightest when he proved himself right.

Logan couldn't help but be happy, Kendall and the Kings had just swept the Red Wings to win the Stanley cup, sure the last four days had been rough being away from Kendall and Khaleesi was becoming more and more of a handful, but Logan knew that this was worth it.

The final buzzer had just sounded and Logan was holding Khaleesi and bouncing her up and down. "Daddy just won the Stanley Cup baby girl. You don't know the significants of this now but believe me when I say you will." Logan whispered in her ear. He smiled when he saw her gaze up at him with knowingly eyes. "You know exactly what I just said. Something tells me that you are going to be as smart as me and as mischievous as your daddy."

Logan turned his attention back to the screen where a reporter was interviewing Kendall. "So how does it feel to win the Stanley Cup and not only win it, but sweep it?" the reporter asked.

He watched as Kendall's face lit up. "It feels amazing. I'm so proud of this team and love that I can say I am a part of it. But I can't lie, I had motivation, I needed to get home to my baby and my husband. I won this for my newborn, Khaleesi. I know your only eleven days old, but this was for you baby girl."

Logan couldn't help but be proud to call Kendall his husband. Logan fed, burbed and changed Khaleesi all day and when she was tired he would put her down for a nap. He heard someone barge through the door less then two hours after the game was over.

"LOGAN!" He heard Carlos and James yell. "KHALEESI!" Logan couldn't help but laugh, until he remembered that Khaleesi was asleep.

"SHHHHH!" Logan urged, he saw both his friend recoil when they realized what they had done.

"Kendall brought in a second Cup! When does he get home?" James asked with a smile.

"In two and a half hours." Logan said with a smile on his face. "I swear, he is such a sap. He's had me send him at least a hundred pictures in the last four days." Logan said with a smile on his face.

Carlos smiled. "It's because he loves her and you so much. Oh I didn't tell you, Stephanie and I are moving in together!" Carlos said excitedly.

Logan couldn't help but get a little worried. He gave his friend a skeptic look. "I don't know about that...you two have only been dating for a month are you sure that it is wise to rush things?"

He watched as Carlos' eyes lit up. "We're young and in love, besides if it doesn't work out she can just move out."

Logan couldn't help but laugh at Carlos' view on the topic. The sad thing was he knew that his friend was serious.

Three hours later, Kendall was finally walking through the door and Logan's heart felt like it exploded when he saw him. He ran up and gave him a big kiss. Logan clung to him. "I'm so proud of you." He said simply. He watched as Kendall got a grin on his face.

"I love you." Kendall whispered in his ear. "Are the two idiots still here?" Kendall said loud enough for them to hear.

"WE HEARD THAT!" They said together. Logan and Kendall shared a laugh together.

"Now, where is my baby girl?" Kendall asked and walked to Khaleesi.

A week had past since Kendall's big win at the Stanley Cup and he was watching Logan put on his nice clothes for work. "Do you really have to go?" Kendall asked sadly. He couldn't believe that Logan was finally going back to work.

"I do, we need to keep bringing in money so we can pay for our little girls college tuition." Logan said while straightening his tie.

"That's my Logie, thinking about Khaleesi's college fund when she's only three weeks old." Kendall said with a slight chuckle. "Well Jo is coming over at four, when will you be home?"

"I'll be home at six." Logan said with a smile. He gave Kendall a gentle kiss and then walked out the door before Kendall could distract him. Kendall couldn't help but be disappointed at this. He and Logan hadn't gotten much..."alone" time since Khaleesi had been born and Kendall was getting needy.

He heard a cry come from the living room so the thought was pushed aside. He walked in and picked up his little girl and smiled at him. "Are you hungry little one? Do you want daddy to feed you?" He watched as she smiled and looked at him knowingly. "You really are going to be smart like your dad, huh?"

Kendall fixed her a bottle and then fed her. He played with her for a little while and a few hours later Khaleesi was out for a nap. Kendall laid down on the couch and turned on the TV. He watched it and drifted off to sleep.

He felt himself being shook aware a little while later. "Hey, you." he heard a familiar voice say while smiling at him.

"Hey Jo. How long have you been here?" Kendall asked, while rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. He looked at the clock and noticed that he had been asleep for almost two hours. "Man, she hasn't been up?"

"She was a little fussy when I got here twenty minutes ago. I fed her and she fell back asleep." Jo said with a smile on her face. "So how is it being off?"

"It's great. I get so much time with Logan and Khaleesi its amazing. You know I don't think I've said this in a while, but that you Jo...thank you for giving me this wonderful gift."

He watched as Jo smiled. "I love you Kendall. I just want you to be happy, I wish I could say I'm over you but I'm not. I never will be, but if Logan and Khaleesi is what makes you happy then so be it." Kendall could see the tears in Jo's eyes forming. He felt his heart break a little.

"Jo we weren't meant to be together. I love you, you know that, it's just not in the way you want it to be anymore. I'm sorry but I love Logan so much, I would die for him." Kendall said while pulling the smaller blond into his chest.

"I know you do." She said, she pulled away and wiped her eyes. "I'm going down to Florida tomorrow. I need to get away and I think that it may be best for a while that I don't see you. I want time to heal, I've never had that. We were hanging out the day after we broke up...I need time away from you to get over us. I want to see Khaleesi still, but when I skype I don't want you there. I want it to be Logan and only him and her when they visit. I know this isn't fair but since we broke up it hasn't been fair to me and now I have to be selfish."

"Jo, you're right that isn't fair. I don't want to be away from her anymore then I have to be." Kendall complained. "If that's the case you won't see her in person the time you're down there."

"No, she will. She's right Kendall she never had time to heal and after what she's done for us that is the least you can give this poor girl." Kendall was shooked to hear Logan's voice behind him. He didn't know what to say, he felt the anger rise because Logan was siding with Jo.

"Whatever, take her side. I don't care." Kendall said and then he stormed off upstairs leaving Jo and Logan alone in the living room.

Logan was taking Jo to the airport so she could spend a few moments with Khaleesi before she flew off for nine months. Logan knew that Kendall was still mad at him from the events from the night before and he couldn't help but be frustrated about it.

"He'll come around and realize that I'm right." Jo said. That was what finally broke Logan's train of thought, he looked back at Jo and smiled at her. "Logan, I'm really sorry that I pulled the crap I did. And I'm sorry that I'm still in love with him. I swear I'm really doing this to try and get over him."

Logan was slightly angry that Jo still felt what she did for Kendall but he knew that she couldn't help it. Just like he couldn't help the fact that he loved Kendall. He sighed and nodded. "I know and I appreciate the fact that you have respected our relationship. A lot of people would have. You're still one of my best friends and I love you." Logan said with an encouraging smile.

They were finally at the airport and Logan put Khaleesi in her stroller. They walked Jo to the security check point and Jo gave Khaleesi one final kiss. "I love you, and I will see you soon." she whispered. "When will I see you two?"

Logan smiled. "I'm booking a flight for three weeks from tomorrow. I plan on coming once a month, if you can't make it over here."

She smiled and flung herself onto Logan. "Thank you." She gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and then started walking away from him. She gave him a final wave and then walked beyond security.

Logan drove home and when he got there he took Khaleesi in. When he got there Kendall was standing there. "I'm sorry about yesterday. I know why you're siding with her...and I know I was wrong."

Logan smiled at his husband. "I love you, but she needs time." He watched as Kendall nodded. He walked up to him and wrapped his arms around him and stared into the green orbs that looked back and then planted a gentle kiss on his lips.

"I love you too." Kendall said with a smile.

"I can't believe that she is already a month." Kendall said with a smile. He looked at Khaleesi and couldn't believe how much she had changed in just that short time.

Logan smiled back at him. "I know. She has gotten so big."

They admired their little girl. They knew that they loved her more then anything and they looked forward to spending time with her for the next eighteen years.

**The End.**

**A/N: Ended kinda quickly but I will be doing one shots for this so stay tuned.**

**Reviews.**


End file.
